


Find Where I Belong

by Hope_Ivery_OW273



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adoption, Amnesia, Anduin Wrynn Needs a Nap, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, King Anduin Wrynn, Kung Fu, Magic, Monks, Stormwind City, Temporary Amnesia, World of Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands, Wrathion shows up later I promise, blood elf, why fight with a sword when you can use your fists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Ivery_OW273/pseuds/Hope_Ivery_OW273
Summary: This is a series of collections that follow the adventures of my human Monk OC Schyuler. Schyuler was a child when she washed up on Pandaria with no recollection of the last ten years. The next five she is raised on the island before the War between The Alliance and Horde arrives on the eve of her 15th birthday. She befriends the young and caring Prince Anduin Wrynn and helps the Alliance push back the Horde and is offered a position within their ranks. Her journey begins in Stormwind, follow along as her friendship with Anduin grows as she learns to find her place in Azeroth.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Original Female Character(s), Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Genn Greymane/Mia Greymane, and all other ships that exist in wow xD
Kudos: 5





	1. The Legion Has Returned

**Author's Note:**

> With this being a series of drabbles, everything won't be super connected with each other, meaning there is going to be quite a few time skips, and I may include flash back sequences. I will gladly specify in notes and summary of future updates to let you know when each drabble takes place in the WoW timeline! 
> 
> First drabble: The Legion Has Returned: Set at the beginning of Legion DLC Expansion.

It had been almost two years since Schyuler made the decision to leave Panderia, and began her new life in Stormwind with the Alliance. Riding the continent of the Echo’s of Hatred, Schyuler accepted Anduin’s offer of going to Stormwind with him, with the King’s approval, in order to try and find out more about her past. 

In the process, she continued her training as a Monk and became the first of its class to join the Alliance ranks. When not training with Genn Greymaine, Schyuler took lessons from Anduin, teaching her Azeroth’s history and the legacy of the Eastern Kingdoms. It took some time to adjust, Stormwind was a big bustling city compared to Honeydew Village.   
In a final assault, Garrosh returned to Panderia and destroyed half of the Vale of the Eternal Blossoms, unleashing the Sha of Pride onto the land. Schyuler knew she can’t stand idly by and insisted to King Varian that she be a part of the retaliation. With King Varian’s blessing, she tagged along to defeat the Sha and joined the Alliance on the Siege of Orgimmar where Garrosh was dethroned as warchief. Varian would have killed him if Anduin hadn’t convinced him to be put on trial for the war crimes he had committed. 

Garrosh was brought back to Panderia to stand trial and Schyuler felt like she could finally have a moment's rest. That lasted for a few months until today, Varian summoned Schyuler to his throne room in Stormwind Keep, where both he and Anduin were waiting for her.

She walked towards the throne casually, nodding to the both of them in greeting. “You summoned me, your majesty?”

The pair had been chatting quietly, the girl made a note of a device in the king’s large hand. A compass, given its odd shape. She smiled at it, remembering that it was the present Anduin had given to his father for his birthday. The King heard her voice as he glanced up towards her. He shifted in his chair, putting away the compass in his back pocket. 

“Yes, I didn’t get the chance to say this before, but I wanted to properly thank you for your help against Garrosh,” Varian explained as he reached out, squeezing Anduin’s shoulder affectionately, “And most importantly, keeping my son safe,” The King was impressed with how much she had grown accustomed to the Alliance.

“Of course, Anduin is my friend,” Schyuler smiled softly at the prince.

“Since Genn spoke highly of you recently, I believe a promotion is in order,” Varain leaned forward in his chair, his arms resting along his thighs. 

“Promotion?” Schyuler repeated. 

“In the last two year you’ve shown tremendous courage and determination. I can’t think of no one better suited to protect my son during my absences. From this day forth, I’m promoting you as his official bodyguard,” 

Schyuler formed a fist over her heart, bowing respectfully to the king. “Thank you, King Varian, I won’t let you down,” she glanced back at the pair, her lips forming into a playful smirk. “Though I guess now I have to break it to the old man that he’s out of a job now?” 

Anduin smiled at the joke, covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing, but she managed to get a small chuckle out of the King. “Don’t get in too over your head, Monk,” 

Schyuler accepted the offer gladly, swearing that she wouldn’t let anything happen to him. 

“Since you’ll be a part of my protection detail, you’ll be reporting to Shaw from now on. I don’t believe you’ve been formally introduced?” Anduin pondered, hand under his chin. 

“I’ve stumbled upon him from time to time, but we’ve never actually spoken,” Schyuler clarified with a shake of her head. “He’s always giving me this look, it freaks me about a little bit,”   
“He’s harmless, I can introduce you,” Anduin reassured with a smile. 

He was about to make his way down the throne steps when the sound of a bird crying out, a Raven, echoed through the acoustics of the room. A black raven raced into the room, zipping down the hall. 

Schyuler stepped away from the bird, moving closer towards Varian and Anduin as the bird perched down on the floor. A cluster of purple and blue magic spiraled around it as the bird morphed, turning into a human male. He wore a faded blue shirt with a grey armoured robe wrapped around him and a thick shale around his neck. With silver fox white hair brushed back, and tense blue eyes, he summoned a staff in his hand, slamming against the cobblestone floor. 

“The Burning Legion--” The man proclaimed as King Varian didn’t even wait for him to finish as he shot up from his chair, standing beside his son. “-- has returned,” 

The Burning Legion? That name was a foreign term for her, but as she turned to look up at the two Wrynn’s faces, she knew that the news given to them was anything but good. 


	2. Raising A King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormwind has lost their beloved King, and Schyuler worries for Anduin's mental well-being. 
> 
> Drabble takes place at the conclusion of The Legion DLC.

When Genn returned to Stormwind Keep with a letter in hand and a glum expression on his face, Schyler knew that the worst possible outcome in fighting the Burning Legion had come true. King Varian Wrynn was gone, and Aunduin was to be crowned not just the new King of Stormwind, but to all of the Alliance itself. 

Schyuler had glanced at the letter briefly before handing it over to a cautiously curious Anduin Wrynn who took it from her delicate fingers and slowly walked back to the throne. The words she did catch left an emotional scar in her mind. 

The poor boy had just turned 18. Anduin sat on the throne as he read the letter in silence. Varian had given him leadership of the city until his return from the Broken Shore, but now it appeared his leadership would be indefinitely. 

“What of his body?” Schyuler asked the man quietly. 

Genn shook his head, the words struggling to come out. “Blown. . . to ashe,” 

A lump caught in her throat as she processed the image in her head. Poor Varian, an absolutely horrible way to go. She glances over at Anduin, thoughts rambling through her head at what he must be thinking and feeling at this very moment. 

“And the Horde?” She asked, fearing the answer. 

The Alliance and Horde had formed a truce to combat the Burning Legion. So if King Varian of the Alliance was dead, then what of their warchief? 

“Sylvanas Windrunner called for a retreat, leaving us out to die. Their warchief was injured during battle, it is currently unknown if he will survive his wounds,” Genn explained, a dark cloud hovering over him as his arms crossed over his chest as if to protect himself from his emotions. “Shaw is looking into that now,” 

Schyuler looked back towards Anduin. The longer he looked at the piece of paper the more sadness and helplessness consumed him. She could sense it, as she found herself moving slowly towards the throne. “Anduin?” 

“. . . My father was a child when his father fought against the Burning Legion and gave his life to protect Azeroth,” He spoke softly. “It’s as if history is repeating itself,” 

Schyler wanted to say something to him, but couldn’t form the correct words. Her body and mind were at a crossroads. Genn steps forward, placing a hand on her shoulder as he pulls her to the side gently. “I can watch him for a while. We need to speak about coronation preparations as soon as possible,”

“Anduin just lost his father, can’t we give him some space to breathe? Grieve even?” Schyuler protested. 

“As bad as it sounds, the Burning Legion is still out there. We need all hands on deck if we are to protect ourselves and our people,” Genn sighed. “Can you understand that much?” 

Schyuler sighed, her gaze shifting to the floor. It’s not a checkmate yet for Stormwind. The Alliance has one more king up their sleeve. “Fine,” 

“I can watch him, in the meantime, can you take my place by running the scavengers patrol, searching for any survivors?” He asked, almost pleading. 

Schyler nodded her head slowly, returning her gaze towards him. “I can do that,” 

“The ship will be waiting for you at the harbour when ready,” Genn patted her shoulder. “I should warn you, the horrors there are not to be taken lightly,” 

Genn waved her off before talking towards Anduin, gaining his attention. Schyler spared one last look at her friend before turning her back to the throne, and made her way outside.

********

A month had passed. In that time, Anduin had been crowned the new King of Stormwind and High King of The Alliance. As she made preparations for a possible rescue mission to the Broken Shore, Schyler never got the chance to talk to Anduin again, much less see him. Even when she did, he appeared broken and hollow, somberly going along with Gen and the coronation preparations and surveying the craftsmanship of his father’s memorial. She saw it as a blessing it took her this long to find enough brave souls to venture back there after what happened. The thought of knowing he wasn’t alone, at least. 

During her excursion at the Broken Shore, a glittering object in the water had caught her attention. She dove into the water, swimming down its depths to the ocean floor where she found a compass. She almost choked on her own spit, and gasped for air as she reached out and grabbed it. Wasting no time she swam back up to the surface, her head breaking up for air. 

A pair of dwarves called out to her from the ship, but she blocked out their cries as she stared at the compass and with a shaky hand reached out and opened it. Her heart hammered in her chest as she found the photo of a young Anduin Wrynn. This was Varian’s compass. 

With no other survivors located on the shoreline, she wasted no time in hearthing back to Stormwind. She spawned into the keep’s Hearth room and gave the royal guards quite the scare as she appeared in the middle of the room soaking wet. When she confirmed with them that Anduin was still in the throne room, she started running, leaving tiny puddles of water behind her. 

The last thing she remembered was barging into the throne room, shoving one of the large doors open. Anduin jumped in his seat as he peered towards the hallway leading to the throne and his eyes widened in utter shock when he saw Schyuler’s soaked form coming for him. 

“Schyler?!” He stood up, meeting her halfway as she collapsed to her knees at the stairs of the throne. He knelt in front of her, glancing over at a guard and ordering for a towel. “What happened?” 

“Broken Shore. . . “ she spoke in between heavy breathing, trying to compose herself. “No signs of other survivors,” 

“Did you run into more of the Legion?” He asked as the guard ran back into the room, handing Anduin the towel as the soon-to-be King wrapped it around her form. 

She shook her head, looking up to meet his gaze. “No, I found. . .” the word was suddenly lost to her as she could feel the adrenaline subside and exhaustion began to take over her body. Slowly Schyuler pulled the compass free from her pocket and revealed it to Anduin. 

Eyes wide, Anduin slowly took it from her and held it in his free hand. The glass face was shattered, the needle bent and unmoving. The paint of the photo is faded and waterlogged but it was unmistakable to him. As he takes a closer look at it his expression changes from recognition to sorrow. 

“My father’s compass. . . I gave it to him a few months before my ship ran aground in Panderia,” he spoke softly. “A lifetime ago. . .” 

“When I saw it. . . I knew I had to give to you,” Schyuler explained, bowing her head. “When I saw you earlier, I. . . I couldn’t say anything to help stop making you feel so hollow,”

“Schyuler,” Anduin looked down at her empathetically. Hesitating for a moment, with his other hand he reached out and gently brushed the damp locks of her hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear so he could see her face. The touch earned him her attention. “When this war with the Legion began, I haven’t had the chance to think, or breathe. . . or to mourn. Perhaps it’s time we changed that?” 

Carefully, the pair slowly stood up from the steps, Anduin lifting Schyuler up with his hand gently gripping her arm. She found it comforting when he didn’t immediately pull away. “I’m here for you, Anduin. Not just as your bodyguard. But as your friend,” 

Anduin smiled at her, small tears perking up as he took one last glance at the compass. “Thank you, for bringing my father’s compass back to me. It’s a reminder of how much I miss him,” 

His grip on her arm tightened ever so softly, his eyes pouring into hers, seeking permission for comfort. Schyuler smiled at him softly in return, granting him consent as his hand moved from her arm to cup the side of her head, pulling her closer to him. Their foreheads touched and they closed their eyes, simply basking in each other's presence. Now they had a chance to breathe, and to mourn. 


	3. What A King Must Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schyuler tries to help Anduin process his father's passing and realization that he can't be the king Varian was.

The next day, Schyuler had been summoned to the war room where Genn, Prophet Velen and the other Alliance delicates gathered. 

“Our guest arrives. Perhaps there is hope of reaching our king,” The Prophet declared. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, glancing curiously at all the stares in her direction before looking over to Gen. “Where’s Anduin?” 

Genn had grown concerned for Anduin ever since she returned the compass to him. Schyler could see it in his facial expression. “Anduin has become restless, distracted. He hasn’t been seen inside the Keep all day, leaving the palace without so much as a word. I’ve ordered for some of the Royal Guards to follow him, but this is a situation only you can rectify,” 

“Where did he go?” Schyuler asked, arms crossed over her chest. 

“The guards saw him enter the Cathedral. Since you are the one that brought this melancholy upon him, you must convince him to resume his duties,” Genn responded sternly. 

“Melancholy?” Schyuler repeated in an almost disgusted manner. “Genn, he is grieving the loss of his father. He may be king, but after the fact he is still a boy becoming a man!”

“I understand the need to mourn, but the king’s place is on his throne. The Broken Shore must be our focus!” Genn stated. 

“The Broken Shore isn’t going anywhere, as bad as it sounds. It can wait another day for Anduin to just be a normal human being and not a product king you want so badly!”

“Rightly so,” Velen quickly chimed in as he noticed Genn’s face going red. “We attempted to console him, but to no avail. Anduin refuses to sleep, to eat. He ignores every plea to return to the palace. If anyone can talk to him, it’s you. He trusts you, Schyuler.”

Schyuler remembered their intimate moment shared in the throne room yesterday. Allowing Anduin a moment to mourn, grieve freely, and for the first time since his father died, actually feel like himself. If he was still going through a rough patch after she left, who was she to ignore a friend in need? 

Schyuler exchanged a look between the pair before she sighed heavily, shaking her head. “Fine, I’ll go, but I’m not doing this for you. All due respect,”

Velen nodded graciously as Schyuler took her leave before Genn could say anything else. Grabbing a horse from the stables, she rode across town, finding the cathedral where indeed the Royal guards were stationed at the entrance. Moving away from her steed, Schyuler jogged up the stairs where she nodded to the guards in greeting and they let her pass as the sun set over the city. 

Coming through the archway and down a small corridor, Schyuler found the main hall. Glamorous stain glass paintings flooded the halls, a beautiful blue luscious carpet pathed the way to the pue at the end of the room where Anduin stood, praying. No one else appeared to be in attendance, so Schyuler walked over freely and delicately walked up the small steps towards the young Wrynn. “Anduin?” 

He stood silent for a moment, but motioned his head to the side to acknowledge her, inviting her to step forward as he spoke, “My father was a legend. He oversaw the rebuilding of Stormwind, stood toe-to-toe with Dragons, and led the Alliance to many victories. And now suddenly he was just. . . gone. I wear his crown, I hold his title. But I’ve done nothing to earn them, or the faith of my people,”

Schyuler listened to him as she came to his side, leaning back against the table, arms crossed over her stomach as she glanced over at him. “So, what do you think you should do?”

He pondered the question for a moment. “I’ve spent the war in the keep surrounded by guards and advisors. I need to walk the streets of Stormwind, to know whether it’s hope or fear that beats in the heart of my people,” He glanced up at the glass painting depiction of The Light before stepping away from the table, offering Schyuler a soft smile. “I welcome your company,” 

Scheyler smiled back, pushing herself away from the table as she uncrossed her arms and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I shall accompany you to Lion’s Rest, then?” 

“That’s the plan,” Anduin nodded before he hummed softly, cupping his chin. “I’ll need a disguise to not draw attention,” 

“My chi can only do so much I’m afraid,” Schyuler shrugged, laughing a little. “Chi blasts and creating elemental duplicates of myself? Sure! Summoning a new disguise? Too much apparently,” 

She was surprised when she got a small laugh out of the newly crowned King. “Don’t worry, I think I know just the spell. Follow me,” 

Using his knowledge and teachings, a puff of smoke surrounded Anduin as he waved his hand and a dark hood and cloak covered his body. It was remarkable how it actually made him unrecognizable, Schyuler probably wouldn’t have known it was him if she didn’t see Anduin conjure the spell. It works so well in fact that when they pass by the guards, they pay them no mind and go about their duties. 

“No luck, eh? King Greymaine won’t be happy, but you tried your best at least,” One of the guards commented. “We’ll keep an eye on him from here,” 

“As you were, gentlemen,” Schyuler nodded in their direction as she and Anduin made their way down the steps and out into town. 

******

Passing through town to Lion’s Rest, King Varian’s memorial site, was not an easy journey. The people are fearful of the Burning Legion attacking the city and wonder how Anduin will prevent that from becoming a reality. The children on the other hand, while they do have a certain respect for Anduin, they believe Varian to be the more “tougher” king, as depicted when a group of them were seen playing a game of Kings and figuring out who each of them wanted to play as. Anduin didn’t blame them at all for their choice, and smiled fondly at them whilst they ran around before continuing to Lion’s Rest. 

The memorial was its own cobblestone dock with lanterns down a thick pathway. Varian’s coffin laid at the center of a circular structure with three large pillars surrounding the back of it. Hanging on each of them were stained glass paintings of The Alliance symbol, the head of a lion. Beyond it was a beautiful ocean view, with the twinkling stars of the night sky sparkling with the glass.

“I have not returned to Lion’s Rest since my Father’s Memorial was moved here from the keep. The war has consumed all my energy and attention. I have not had a moment to grieve since then,” Anduin spoke solemnly as he began walking down the pier. 

Schyuler followed close behind, bringing along her horse as their horse shoes clacked against the stone floor below them, filling the void of silence along with nearby crickets. They arrived at the memorial, the Monk tying the reins to one of the lamp posts before reconveying with Anduin who stood at the base of the memorial steps. “Are you okay?” She asked. 

Pulling his hood back, he looked over towards her. “Since you’ve brought my father’s compass back to me, I’ve been praying to The Light for guidance and to know his spirit is at rest. The Light doesn’t answer,” 

“Why do you think that is?” she pondered. 

“The people like me, respect me. . . but they don’t believe in me,” he sighed in realization as he looked up at his father’s coffin. “Not like they believed in him,” 

“I suppose we find a way to convince them to believe, but how exactly is the tricky part,” Schyuler responded. 

“Always is,” Anduin agreed with a nod of his head. “I’ve heard the voice of the people, but how do my father’s advisors feel? I fear they don’t trust me as they did my father,” 

Hands behind her back, Schyuler shuffled nervously in her step. “I know Velen is worried about your well being. He has mentioned in the past that he thinks you can succeed,” 

“As for Genn?” Anduin pressed. 

“Well. . .” Schyuler hissed at the recollection of his face when she left the Keep earlier today. “He is concerned for you, but wants to protect your image with the public,” 

Anduin’s eyebrows narrowed as he processed this information. He turns his body towards her, “I must know for myself. Take me back to the Keep?”

“Of course,” Schyuler nodded. 

Riding on horseback, the pair ventured back to Stormwind Keep. Keeping his disguise up, they ventured through the halls, slipping by patrolling guards to try and not draw attention to the King who’s supposed to be still in the Cathedral. The throne room is empty, but they hear chatter coming from the war room in the next room over. 

They sneak over to the archway, peering inside. Anduin motions for them to pull back around the corner. “It seems Genn and Velen are speaking about me, but I can’t quite make out the words. . .” 

“I can peek inside,” Schyuler offered with a hand on his shoulder. “Wait here, and stay out of sight,” 

Anduin nodded with a knowing smirk. “I learned from the best,”

Schyuler offered him a cheeky grin, gently punching his shoulder before venturing back down the hall and entered the war room. It appeared Velen was wrapping up a heated monologue. She hung back, leaning against the wall next to the entry way as she listened to their conversation. One of the other advisors present caught sight of her. She raised a finger to her lips, insisting silence. The advisor complied. 

“The young king will become a great leader. I have foreseen it,” he proclaimed. 

“Visions don’t win wars, Prophet,” Genn rationalized with an annoyed snarl. “The boy has a good heart, but he’s untested,” 

“The Light is strong with Anduin. He will grow into his crown,” Velen persisted, raising a fist. “We must have faith!” 

“We need more than that, and so does he. Anduin wasn’t there on the Broken Shore. He hasn’t seen the sacrifices his soldiers made. . . that they continue to make,” Genn responded with a sigh as he leaned against the war table. “A king must know the weight of the orders he gives. If a compass breaks his spirit, how will he respond when the war reaches our doorstep?” 

Schyuler had heard enough. Their thoughts were made clear. Pulling herself up from the wall, she took her leave from the war room. Coming back into the throne room, she found Anduin sitting on the throne steps. When he saw her walk towards him, he sat up. “What did they say?”

Schyuler told everything she heard towards him. Arms crossed over his chest, Anduin had to stop himself from absent mindedly walking and sitting on his throne to process his thoughts. His stillness worried Schyuler and as she began to reach for him, his response startled her. 

“They’re right,” he said. “They’re absolutely right,” 

Anduin turned back to face her and for the first time in the last month, Schyuler saw a look of pure focus and determination on Anduin’s face. In the last month, especially tonight he felt so unsure of himself, like a dark cloud constantly hovering over him. But now it appeared he had made up his mind. 

“The time has come for me to travel to the Broken Shore and see, for myself, the place where my father died,” He stated. “Thank you, my friend, I know what I must do to learn the weight of my father’s crown,” 

Schyuler’s eyes widened as she felt a tightness in her chest thinking her heart was going to explode. She stepped closer towards him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Anduin, are you absolutely sure you want to go there? It could still be dangerous,” 

“If I am to be the king my father was. . . the king Stormwind deserves,” his gaze shifts over to the throne for a moment before looking back at his bodyguard. “I must know first hand the threat my people face. Please tell my advisors that I’ve gone to the Broken Shore,”

“Wait, by yourself?” Schyuler gaped as she covered her mouth to stop herself from shouting, not to mention Anduin stepping closer towards her whilst hussing her. “I can’t do that--!”

“If I told them myself they’d try to stop me, you know that as much,” Anduin retaliated with a sense of urgency in his voice before shifting to a more calm expression as his eyes poured into hers. “Please, Schyuler?” 

Anduin took his hands in hers. The action surprised Schyuler as she glanced down at them, taking a moment to realize how big Anduin’s hands were, yet they were gentle. . . and warm. Her cheeks began to feel warm whilst an odd sensation bubbled in her stomach as she returned Anduin’s gaze. “. . .Okay,” 

A sigh of relief fell from Anduin’s lips as he squeezed her hands affectionately. “Thank you, Schyuler, I’ll wait for you at Deliverance Point. Farewell,” He gave her one last smile before he pulled away from his grasp and sauntered down the main hall, exiting the throne room. 

Schyuler stood there for awhile. She could still feel the sensation of his warmth through her fingers as she glanced down at her hands once more. What was I feeling just now? She thought. If this truly meant so much to him. . .

Forming her hands into fists, Schyuler took a steady breath to compose herself before shifting her body around to face the war room entry way and walked forward. 

********

Schyuler left the message to the advisors about Anduin’s journey to the Broken Shore. Genn didn’t quite take it seriously, insisting that he shouldn’t go there in the first place, if she hadn’t already heard him say he didn’t understand what everyone was going through. 

Once meeting with Anduin at Deliverance Point, the pair grabbed a set of horses and began their long trek past the beach and onto the main land of the Shore. What Schyuler had originally seen a month ago was terrifying enough. It was merely a prelude. Bones covered the surface of the island, the green energy of the legion cracked through boulders and the mountain sides, giving off a vibrant radiation. 

“. . . How are you holding up?” Schyuler asked, glancing over at him. 

“This. . . this is horrible,” he commented. Taking a moment to compose himself and fully take in his surroundings, he continued. “My father sought to shield me from the war, insisting I stay behind because a Wrynn must always rule in Stormwind, but I saw the truth in his eyes. His fear of losing me,” 

“He wanted to protect you,” Schyuler spoke with a soft realization. 

  
“When my mother died, I was all he had left of her,” Anduin’s voice became shaky as he lifted his wrist, taking a moment to wipe his face. 

“Anduin,” Schyuler called out to him gently, coming up at his side. 

“I’m alright, the Kings of Stormwind have always fought shoulder-to-shield with their soldiers for the freedom of Stormwind,” he reassured the Monk. He paused briefly to gather himself before gently whipping the reigns of his horse. “Come, let us press forward,” 

Coming up a steep hill, Schyuler and Anduin arrive at the top of a mountain where the remains of a giant beast floats in a pool of green energy and just beyond it is the Garrison, the main structure of the Burning Legion. The place where Varian died. 

Climbing off their steeds, Schyuler and Anduin slowly walked closer towards the building, and were surprised to see two other figures standing before it. Velen and Genn. It appeared Velen got Schyuler’s message after all. 

“Here. . . this is where his father fell,” Genn stated. 

“The boy has never known the horrors of the Legion as we have,” Velen reminded, gazing at the vibrate green portal that swirled lively at the archway of the structure. 

“No. . .” Anduin stepped forward, gaining the advisor's attention as Genn whipped his head around to see the young king remove his hood, revealing his tied back blonde hair and sorrowful blue eyes. “I haven’t,” 

“Anduin,” Velen greeted softly, intending to speak more but Genn’s voice broke out first. 

“How could you just leave?” 

“I had to come here,” Anduin stated as he continued his walk, sauntering passed his advisors as his eyes trailed the bone covered pathway before him. 

“My boy, you don’t need to see this,” Genn insisted. 

Anduin turned and looked back at them, a Schyuler as she came between them. She gave him a firm nod. I’m here for you, she spoke telepathically. A part of her felt he got the message as he turned back and continued his way up the trail. A horn like breeze flew through the air as ghosts of fallen Horde soldiers faded into the night, calling for a retreat. His eyes glanced over at the corpse of the beast in the river again. The one that Varian slayed to ensure Genn could return home safely. 

He stopped a ways away from the entryway of the Garrison, staring down at a small crater in the ground. “Father. . .” he choked and suddenly collapsed to his knees. 

Schyuler reacted on instinct, immediately moving towards him. Velen reached out and stopped her, giving her a look insisting that he’d be alright. She heeded the Prophet's advice, but still stared worrisome at her friend. She watched as Anduin reached over, brushing off a portion of ashes and dirt from the ground to reveal one of the halves of Shaylamane, Varian’s sword. 

“You never surrendered. Even here, at the very end,” Anduin spoke slowly as his gaze shifted to the Garrison. “I cannot do this father. I cannot be the hero you were. I cannot be the king you were,” he shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked back down at his reflection through the blade of Shaylamane. 

Footsteps caught her attention as Schyuler watched Genn walk towards him. “Anduin,” He circled around before kneeling down in front of him. “Your father’s actions were indeed heroic. They were his challenge to us, his people, to never let fear prevail,” 

Genn reached down and with delicate hands lifted Shalyamane from the ground. He extended it to Anduin, placing it in his hands. “Even at the very gates of hell,” 

Schyuler never took her eyes off Anduin. He glanced back at Genn to meet his gaze, as if his thoughts were racing in his mind. His grip on Shaylamane tightened as Genn suddenly stepped back, a look of surprise on his face. 

Schyuler and Velen watched as a golden glow of light began to radiate from the centre of Shalyamane’s handle as Anduin stood up and slowly turned back to face them. A stern, determined look on his face and Schyuler realized that Anduin had finally found his way. Shalyamane’s once orange glow for the warrior was retired, and now the radiant gold of the priest signed brightly. 

Schyuler knew in that moment that there before her stood a King, most importantly a friend, that she would gladly fight at his side. 


	4. Cherish & Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin gives a speech at his father's memorial and Shaw brings news of the Horde's whereabouts.

After a grueling few months since their visit to the Broken Shore, The Burning Legion had finally met its end. There was a final confrontation in Silithus, where the Lord of the Burning Legion, Sargeras, was slain, but not before destroying the land itself and wounding the world of Azeroth in the process. Now a giant sword of a once Brutal Titan was left plunged into the Earth. 

Despite the losses, and the hardships, the city of Stormwind, all of Azeroth itself, had to move on and learn to heal. It was today Anduin decided to hold a speech at Lion’s Rest in order to lift the spirits of the people of Stormwind and the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms. 

Citizens murmured as Schyuler helped Anduin prepare off to the side. She adjusted his sash, making sure it was properly straightened across his chest, before offering a smile of encouragement. “You got this,” 

She could sense the nervous aura of the young king if the small beads of sweat lingering along his forehead weren’t a dead giveaway. “Believe me, I’ve been telling myself that all morning,”

“Yes, because it’s true,” The monk declared with a hearty grin. Once she was satisfied with his presentation, Schyuler stepped back, offering him one more smile. “Whenever you’re ready,”

“Thank you, Schyuler,” Anduin nodded his head towards her, offering his thanks before she made her way towards the front of the memorial.

Stationed at the bottom of the steps, Schyuler watched as Anduin muttered self words of encouragement before he made his way up towards the podium. He was met with welcoming applause from the subjects that attended his speech, humans, dwarfs, gnomes, night elves, draenei, and even pandarens all alike were gathered along the dock. 

Schyuler had guards stationed all around the base of the memorial site for his safety. Ever since the assassination attempt on Anduin’s life the other day by a rogue nathrezim, a follower of the Burning Legion, the girl had been on edge. There hadn’t been any more signs of the Legion since then. 

She could see Gen Greymaine at the top of some stairs at the opposite end of the dock, leaning against one of the lanterns and giving him a clear view of the site. If anything or anyone were to cause trouble, he could sense it coming. Schyuler turned back to nod towards Anduin, and he began his speech as the people quieted down their applause. 

“Like many of you, I know first hand the pain of loss. My father--” Anduin took a moment to compose himself, taking a steady breath as he quivered out his father’s name before continuing, “King Varian Wrynn, gave his life to save his people. He knew that no one, not even a king, is more important than the Alliance,” 

That statement was met with loud cheers and hollars from the crowd, applauding at the memory of their previous king. Schyuler glanced up at Genn and saw a smile of approval from the old king. It sounded like Anduin’s speech practice was paying off. 

“And because he and so many others had the courage to make that sacrifice, we did the impossible. We defeated the Burning Legion,” 

The announcement was met with more applause, and as Anduin continued his speech, Schyuler could see a new figure carefully make his way through the dock, maneuvering himself through the crowd of people. Coming to Genn’s side, Spymaster Shaw of the SI:7 appeared. After the defeat of the Legion, Anduin instructed Shaw and the SI:7 to investigate the sword that now remained plunged in the wasted lands of Silithus. 

“Let us honour our heroes, not by dying, but by living. Our lives, our joy, our world, these are the gifts of the fallen,” 

Anduin’s voice slowly ranged out in Schyuler’s mind as she watched the two high ranking men appear to be speaking with one another. Shaw spoke a series of words that gained Genns attention. What further gained Schyuler’s, was when Genn’s smile faded away into a thin line. When Shaw insisted on whatever it was he needed, Genn’s lips formed that signature frown as they both turned their gaze towards Anduin. 

Something has happened, Schyuler realized, and they need to report to Anduin. 

“We must cherish, and celebrate them! For the Alliance!” Anduin decreed as he raised a fist in the air. 

His finale was met with a roar of applause and cheers from the citizens of Stormwind. Anduin had a look of satisfaction on his face, proud of the result of his words reaching his people. But it didn’t last, for the second he locked his eyes with Genn, his lips too formed a frown. The old man took his leave, vanishing in the crowd as Shaw followed close behind. 

“Schyuler,” he called, the young King glancing over at his bodyguard. 

“Wait behind the memorial,” she ordered. 

With a firm nodd, Anduin followed her instructions as he made his way across the podium and down the memorial steps. Schyuler gave instructions to a set of guards to hold the perimeter as Genn and Shaw neared. Two knights kept watch at the front while two guarded their rear. 

The crashing waves below them were loud along with the seagulls that flew overhead. It was a beautiful view on a beautiful day, but Schyuler knew that whatever Shaw had to say would be anything but. 

“We’ve been observing an unusually large cluster of goblins in Sithilus,” Shaw reported. “And the numbers are increasing,” 

“Goblins aren’t the most charming people,” Anduin rationalized, hands on his hips. Shaking his head, he lifted one hand to his chin as he looked towards Genn. “But they do things for a reason,” 

“And those reasons usually involve money,” Genn pointed out almost annoyingly. 

Schyuler has come to know a goblin or two in her travels, and Anduin’s description would have to be the most kindred thing he’s ever said about them. They were charming, that’s for certain. 

“So the Horde hired them to dig around Sethilis, meaning. . .” Schyuler’s mind pondered at the thought before Anduin nodded knowingly in agreement. 

He turned his attention towards Shaw, “So, the Horde has found something valuable?” 

“They have indeed,” Shaw confirmed as he reached down into his pocket, pulling something out of it before extending his closed fist towards the young king. “This,” 

Schyuler’s eyes wandered the signs of glowing light coming from the cracks in between Shaw’s fingers. Anduin had a puzzled look on his face as he looked over towards Genn for guidance. When the old man nodded towards him, acknowledging that it was safe for him to take, Anduin slowly reached his hand out back towards Shaw. 

The Spymaster dropped the object into Anduin’s hand, pulling his gloved fingers back, as Schyuler’s eyes widened at the sight of a bright white crystal of golden hue glow and a light blue tip. The very sight of it nearly took his breath away. It radiated a warm energy in his hand as Anduin glanced up towards Shaw, clearly relaying his bewilderment in his voice. “What--- what is this?”

“Some sort of crystal?” Schyuler took a shy guess. 

“We don’t know,” Shaw shook his head. 

While Anduin wasn’t exactly angry at the answer he was given, his response was consumed with a sense of haste and uneasiness. “It would seem the Horde does, and we must learn more,” 

“Agreed,” Shaw responded almost immediately, attempting to soothe the king’s worry, “We have eyes on it,” 

With the goblins gathering stockpiles of this stuff for the Horde, Schyuler knew that the Alliance could be in serious trouble. When one struggle ends, a new one erupts from below. 


	5. Feast of Winter Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a pause from the war effort, Schyuler enjoys a joyful evening of Winter Veil and makes a startling discovery.

This year’s Winter Veil felt different compared to the years prior for Schyuler. She could remember celebrating her first Feast of Winter Veil like it was yesterday. Anduin taught her the holiday traditions, gift exchanging, eating delicious food, sharing stories of Greatfather Winter, but perhaps her most fond memory was seeing snow for the first time. 

It didn’t exactly snow on Pandaria. The island always had a warm climate so it never got cold enough to see the beautiful flakes of frozen water sparkle from the sky. But that changed during her first winter season in Stormwind. Schyuler felt as if she were a kid again. Some of the children of the town took it upon themselves to teach her how to have fun during this time of year. Whether it be catching snowflakes with your tongue, skating on ice, building snowmen, but her absolute favourite were snowball fights. 

She’d get in trouble with Mathias sometimes. Schyuler was technically on the job protecting Stormwinds king 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. She was his bodyguard after all, and the Spymaster argued that she wouldn’t have the time for silly snowball fights. Of course like clockwork, every time he’d say that, she’d slug him with a snowball. When Varian was still around, the old King would always laugh and tell Mathias to loosen up since it was the holidays. Schyuler smiled thinking of the memory as she looked up at the night sky. She missed his laugh. 

“Schyuler?” 

The woman snapped back into reality, shaking her head briefly before she turned towards the source of the voice, “Yes?”

Anduin sat upon Reverence’s saddle, a warm cloak hung over his robes as snowflakes fluttered around him. “Are you well? You better not be getting sick, it’s the Winter Veil’s eve!”   
“I’m at the peak of health, I can assure you, Anduin,” Schyuler smiled softly before her lips kinked a playful smirk. “Besides, I’d never miss Mrs. Greymane’s cooking!” 

“I can picture it in my mind clear as day, as if I could taste it,” Schyuler swore she saw Anduin’s mouth water for a split second before he composed himself. “Come, the sooner we finish our patrol, the sooner we can go home,” 

“Following your lead,” Schyuler acknowledged. 

Following Anduin through the streets of the city, the young King surveyed decorations and such as a festival was being prepared in the main plaza. Anduin wanted this year’s Winter Veil to be extra special for his people. After everything they had been through fighting The Legion, a sparkling dose of holiday cheer sounded spectacular. 

Everything seemed to be in order. Lights and streamers fluttered about as far as the eye could see. There was a band playing some music as people danced, food stalls giving away sweets. It was heartwarming to see things were really starting to return to normal. When the pair rounded a corner, they found a group of kids playing in a snowbank, piling up snow to make little snowmen and forts. 

Once they were close enough, the children spotted them and waved excitedly in their direction. It was then Schyuler realized it was the same group of kids that helped teach her about winter two years ago. 

“Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!” She called out as Schyuler climbed off her horse and walked towards them. 

“Schyuler!!” The children ran towards her and nearly toppled her to the ground as they each wrapped a set of arms around her. 

“I see you’ve been keeping yourselves busy,” The monk laughed as she graciously returned the gesture, engulfing them all in her arms. 

“Looks you won’t need a fireplace to keep warm,” Anduin commented with a playful smirk. 

“Hey, these are my warm hugs, I’m not sharing!” Schyuler giggled in response, sticking her tongue out at the boy king. 

“Sorry, your majesty,” One of the children shrugged apologetically towards the king who couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable scene before him. 

“It’s quite alright,” He reassured them. “As much as we’d like to catch up, I’m afraid Schyuler and I are pressed for time at the moment,” 

“No snowball fight?” Another child exchanged a wide eyed expression between the king and his bodyguard. 

“I’m afraid not,” Schyuler answered after a brief pause when she glanced over at Anduin, her own eyes asking just a few minutes, but to no avail. “Not tonight at least,” 

There was an echo of disappointed awes from the children as Schyuler pulled away from their embrace. Both she and Anduin’s sighs shared the same emotion as the children, Schyuler’s eyes trailing the snow beneath their feet. 

“We should get going,” Anduin informed as he glanced up at the night sky. “Let’s go, Schyuler,” He turned his back to her and the children, walking back towards Reverence. 

That was until he felt a sudden hard, cold substance smack against the back of his right shoulder blade. He flinched in his step, shoulders hinged at the sudden contact. Tiny giggles followed as he quickly turned back to face Schyuler and the children. 

“What was that?” He asked, though a part of him already knew the answer. 

Hands behind her back, her gloves wet as she twiddled her thumbs. She acted nonchalant as she shrugged her shoulders, flashing Anduin a toothy grin. “I don’t have the faintest idea of what you’re referring to, **your majesty** ,” 

_There it is_ , Anduin’s voice sang in his mind as slowly his lips formed a playful smile. Schyuler never referred to Anduin with his title. Not out in public, or around Genn, or when it was just the two of them. They had grown so close as friends, almost family in a sense, that it didn’t seem right to change their familiar formalities. She did, however, use it whenever she wanted him to “loosen up and have fun”, as the saying goes. 

“Alright then,” His smile never strayed as he slowly inched towards the ground and grabbed a chunk of snow, forming it into a ball. “I see how it is!” He declared as he tossed it in her direction.

She shrieked as there was a jubilant shout from the kids as they ran and ducked for cover by the snow banks, preparing their own ammunition. Snowballs were thrown left and right as everyone ran around to avoid getting hit, ducking and diving in the show and around the banks. Schyuler lost track of time and she was having too much fun. Surely the others wouldn’t mind if they were fashionably late for dinner? 

Anduin tossed one towards Schyuler, nailing her in the shoulder. She collapsed to the ground as she rolled on her side to catch her fall. “You’re in for it now, golden boy,” Gathering snow in her hands, she pushed herself to stand as she gave chase after Anduin. “Now!” 

“Sorry, your majesty!” One of the children apologized in advance as he and another child threw snowballs at his legs, making the young king stagger and slow down. 

When Schyuler was close enough, she leapt on a snowbank and then jumped high above Anduin, lifting the ball of snow in the air. Anduin saw her shadow and as he turned to face her, he knew it was already too late. “By the light--!” *THAWMP* Schyuler decked his head with snow as they both tumbled to the ground below. 

The children on Schyuler’s team cheered for their victory as the remaining on Anduin’s team laughed at what transpired. After catching their breath, Anduin laughed as he processed his defeat, looking up at Schyuler as she carefully sat upright in his lap. “Well played, Schyuler,” 

“It was a fair fight, Anduin,” Schyuler smiled triumphantly at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You definitely didn’t make it easy,” 

“Well of course, I had a title to defend,” Anduin shrugged nonchalantly as he propped himself up on his elbows, blowing a damp strand of his hair away from his face. “Which I just lost and now falls to you, Snowball Fight Queen,”

“All hail the Queen!” The kids cheered them on as a bashful blush formed on the Monk’s cheeks. 

“Thank you, Anduin,” Schyuler bowed her head playfully before smirking at him. “Though I’m not the one covered in snow. Perhaps you’d consider keeping it?” 

“Allow me to fix that, your grace,” Anduin’s smile shined bright with mischief as he scooped up some snow and sprinkled it along her hair. She couldn’t help but laugh at his goofiness, but it was quite adorable. She’d give him that. “There. Now you look the part,” 

“You’re adorable sometimes, you know that?” Schyuler scoffed playfully at the boy before she gently reached her hand out towards his face. “Here let me get that,”

She knew she’d get a chewing out with Genn if they arrived back at the Keep and Anduin was wet and covered in snow. Next thing she knows he’ll complain about him catching a cold. It’s almost sweet in a sense. Schyuler knows Genn thinks of him as a son to him. After what happened with his first born, he’d never forgive himself if something happened to him. 

Leaning forward, Schyuler gently brushed off the snow from Anduin’s face and hair. She was so attentive of his well-being that she didn’t notice Anduin reaching for her until she felt his fingertips caress her cheek as she was offering him her hand to pull him up. “Anduin. . .?”

“Oh, my apologies,” Anduin snapped out of his trance as he took her hand graciously, sitting up from the snow. “It’s just, I-- couldn’t help but notice. Your eyes are twinkling like the snowflakes falling from the night sky,”   
“You were staring at me?” The faint blush remained on Schyuler’s cheeks as Anduin tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“. . . Yes,” Anduin answered slowly after a brief hesitation. “I was staring for the same reason you’re still in my lap,” 

Schyuler tilted her head to the side, staring back at Anduin curiously before the realization hit her. Her cheeks flared a bright red, neh, her entire face. “Oh my gosh! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to overstep--!”

She tried to move back, but the ground beneath them was a little slippery as some ice was hiding beneath the snow. Schyuler nearly slipped when Anduin reached out and caught her. His arms wrapped around her back as he held her protectively close. “No, Schyuler! Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” She was so close. It had been a long while since the two of them had gotten this close. The more memorable one she can think of was when she brought his father’s compass back from the Broken Shore. 

Her hands wrapped around his neck. Something drove her to slowly inch her head closer towards him, and her heart raced as Anduin did the same. His warm breath ghosted along her chilled lips before he jerked his head back upon hearing quiet snickering.

The pair glanced over to see the children watching them, snickering and exchanging whispers. Both cheeks a bright pink from the momentary embarrassment as Anduin helped them both to their feet. They both brushed the snow off their attire before exchanging awkward glances at one another.

Anduin coughed into his fist. “Shall we get going?” 

“Yes, let’s,” Schyuler eagerly nodded in agreement. 

Anduin smiled as he walked past her, calling for Reverence as Schyuler took a moment to compose herself before rendezvousing with her horse. 

_I was. . . I was going to kiss him just then?_ She thought to herself, almost startled at the thought of it. But what surprised her most was seeing Anduin leaning towards her in return. She prayed to The Light that she had the courage to show him how she truly felt. But perhaps tonight wasn’t that night. 


	6. Dawn of The Fourth War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seige of Lordaeron is upon our heroes!

Schyuler tossed and turned, struggling to fall into a deep slumber in her cot. The events that unfolded in the last few weeks were so sudden, bizarre even. But even in Azeroth there was no rest when it came to war and unfortunately this world was all too familiar with it. 

The monk pulled herself into a sitting position as she reached down and rummaged through her bag, bringing out a small book. Inside it contains journal entries she had made, the wear and tear of the pages and seems to indicate its usage over the years. Schyuler was given the journal shortly after her unexpected arrival to Pandaria. It was suggested that taking note of her daily routine and things she found of interest might help her regain her old memory, but alas that plan had gone south, as to this day she can’t remember a single thing of her earlier years.

Now she kept it to document her journey as Champion of The Alliance, new sights she’s witnessed throughout the Eastern Kingdoms and onward and their battles, the wrath of The Legion to name a few. She skimmed through her recent entries, flipping through the final pages as she recalled why they were here in this camp in the first place. 

After implementing sleeper agents into Orgrimmar, the SI:7 revealed that the Horde had weaponized the crystal like resource that was discovered at the Sithilus crater, which they now called, Azerite. Anduin had planned an assault with Tyrande Whisperwind, sending a Night Elf army to confront the Horde in Sithilus, however Sylvanis predicted this endeavour and sent her own force to attack Ashenvale. Refugees came by the hundreds to Stormwind, but that was merely a prelude. Sylvanis launched one more assault into Teldrassil, holding the city hostage. 

Anduin and Genn both didn’t get very much sleep that night, strategizing to protect the city’s citizens to support Tyrande. Schyuler volunteered to help rescue remaining refugees in Teldrassil, including their high priest Malfurion. She remembered the fires, the smoke and the screams. When the skirmish was over and she travelled back with Genn, they revealed to Anduin and the other Alliance leaders that the Horde had burned all of Teldrassil, their world tree along with it. 

She recalled the look on his face, how angry Anduin was with Sylvanis and her choice to go through with such a vile act. But he was also angry with himself. That day he vowed that the new Warchief would be stopped permanently and the lost souls to be avenged. Thus the Fourth War began. 

The screech of a war horn caught her ear as she swiftly returned the book into her bag. Grabbing her combat vest and gloves, she sauntered out of her tent and jogged through the large campsite. The Alliance was perched on the outskirts of the Tirisfal Glades capital city of Lordaeron. Well, what the Scourge left of it during the War against the Legion. SI:7 intel indicated that Sylvanis was hiding within the city walls. 

The sun was rising as the rays of light casted themselves down along the war torn ground and up the cobblestone walls of the city, where the Horde prepared their own war ammunitions and banners. Schyuler glanced over to see the dwarven engineers preparing the Alliance siege weapons, giant tower-like catapults as soldiers prepared arms and marched to their positions. 

“Schyuler!” The Monk glanced over to see Genn, now transformed into his wolf form signalling for her. He stood by Anduin’s side who was preparing the finishing touches of his armour, Reverence neighing loudly as it anticipated the coming battle. 

“What’s happening?” She asked as she slipped her vest on with haste. “I thought the attack was planned for later?”

“Change of plans. Our sleeper agents have been compromised,” Genn stated. “We need to act now before Sylvanis plans her escape,” 

“We have no choice but to launch a full scale assault,” Anduin grimaced as he slipped on his metallic lion’s head helmet. The design reminded her of one Varian had on his armour. Anduin climbed upon Reverence’s saddle before he extended a hand out to Schyuler. “Are you with me?”

“Don’t need to ask,” Schyuler nodded bravely as she took his hand and with a heave, he hoisted her up to sit behind him. 

Strapping her gloves on, Schyuler glanced over to see one of the blacksmiths running towards the horse carrying a sleek metal helmet as he tossed it in her direction. “Lady Schyuler!” She snatches it in her hand, slipping it on her head as she pats Anduin’s shoulder letting him know she’s ready. 

“Alliance! To arms!” Anduin decreed. 

The soldiers cheered as the Alliance forces raced to their positions on the battlefield. Schyuler held onto Anduin, her arms wrapped around his torso tightly as Reverence pranced with vigorous speed, Genn racing behind them. Schyuler and Anduin never had too much time for small talk since Winter’s Veil, or to discuss further their litter encounter. Every once in a while she’d catch glances of him in the halls when she was off duty and in return would often find him staring back. 

As bad as it sounds, battles like these were a good distraction. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about crushes. But when the pair fought side by side, those thoughts somehow returned to her mind every step of the way. 

Horde soldiers gathered in front of the city walls, shouting war cries and as they began their charge, a line of archers giving them cover fire from the watch towers above. Everyone was in position. As the first wave of Alliance forces marched forward, Schyuler turned back to see a flood of platoons marching down the hillside, a siege weapon with every group. Anduin and Schyuler climbed off Reverence as they watched from a vantage point. Blockades of soldiers held a line mere feet from the city walls as the Siege Towers tossed giant boulders at the towers to over power the archers. Smoke could be seen from a mile away as multiple fires broke out throughout the wall. 

All they had to do was knock it down and charge right in to locate Sylvanis. Genn took primary command of the first multitude of blockades of soldiers. Should the need arise, Anduin would take the lead of a full scale assault team if the Horde began to overwhelm them. Schyuler could sense the tension in Anduin’s body as she glanced down to his glove hand tightening the grip on Shalyamane, his fathers sword. 

Would Varian have done anything different for this attack? Perhaps, but Schyuler had faith in Anduin. Varian taught him everything he knew about war, sword fighting and strategy. Genn took it upon himself to complete Anduin’s training, and she would often see them spare against one another in the castle garden. The Little Lion wasn’t so little anymore. 

“Close ranks! Advance as one!” Genn commanded. “Lordaeron will be ours!” 

A group of soldiers barked in unison, their spears smashing against the earth before they began to march forward. Schyuler watched as Genn turned and walked back towards them, a confident smile on his face as he bared his fangs proudly. 

“My king, we have her cornered,” he proclaimed as Anduin nodded silently in response, turning his attention back to the fight. 

Schyuler watched anxiously as the Forsaken archers fired back against their soldiers, and as she scanned their line, she found the Banshee Queen herself among those fighting. She had to give the elf that much at least, fighting alongside her comrades instead of hiding like a coward. But she’d never admit it out loud to anyone. 

What’s her plan with all this? Her defenses are crumbling, it’s as if she doesn’t even care! Schyuler starts to get antsy, and her nerves go into overdrive as she watches Sylvanis leap forward, landing on the top floor of one of the siege towers. The swift moment caught her breath and for a split second she forgot how to breathe as the tower went up in flames. 

All eyes were on Sylvanis, Horde and Alliance alike, as she vaulted her way down the side of the tower, dodging Alliance archers' attempts to knock arrows into her. The farther she went down, the tighter the grip of her clenched fists became, her fingernails threatening to pierce the skin of her palms. Then Sylvanis’ eyes turned red, and the power of the Banshee Queen was revealed. 

Her scream always caught her off guard. Ear piercing, no, ear bleeding. Schyuler’s hands covered her ears as she swore her vision turned white for just a split second. Like a gust of wind, Sylvanis’s body swooped down and phased through four bodies of Alliance soldiers who tried to rush her. Their bodies crumbled to the ground like rag dolls as she bared her fangs, looking out to her army and screamed. “For the Horde!” 

A warcry from the Horde’s side broke the silence, as a giant orc grabbed a horde banner as he raced forward. A troll mage with spiky red hair and long tusks raised his hands in the air, summoning blue energy and smashed it into the ground below him. The energy caused a chain reaction as the earth shattered around him, toppling more soldiers to the ground as a minotaur led a charged assault with a whole new wave of horde forces. 

They were quickly overrunning the Alliance. They were losing ground as mages and riflemen covered the vantage point. But there was no point in standing around now. Anduin rose Shalyamane in the air towards the Horde forces. “Push forward!” 

Schyuler doesn’t remember moving. One second she stood at Anduin’s side, the next she ran forward and sucker punched a troll in the face. The clash of blue and red was a whiplash all on its own. She kept moving, moving from one target to the next. She’d knock one down and fight another. It was as if there was no end in sight of the Horde. 

A roar caught her ear as she turned to see an orc attempt to swing an axe at her torso. Schyuler fell to her knees, sliding along the ground as she avoided the swing before quickly turning her body to face his back. Leaping up, as the orc turned to face her, he was met with a backflip to his chin. He toppled backwards, dropping his weapon. As a final show of strength, Schyuler harnessed a purple energy in her hands and extended them forward, launching a chi blast directly to his chest. Trails of smoke filtered from his body as he collapsed. 

“Anduin!”

Schyuler’s eyes shot wide as she heard Genn call his name. She whipped around, finding the young king on his side along the ground. His helmet knocked off his head as his sweating blonde hair stuck to his face, watching in horror as Genn was shocked by a troll mage, his body spazzing to the ground.

The same troll launched towards Anduin and within those moments, Schyuler raced towards them and jumped, tackling the troll away from the king. “Get away from him!” The pair tumbled along the ground before Schyuler came out on top, pining his neck with one arm and raised her free fist to prepare a punch. She landed one on his cheek before she felt a painful shock through her body. 

Schyuler screamed as blue energy coursed through her body and was thrown off by the troll. The shock almost left her paralzed, but she struggled to move. She was at the troll's mercy when a battlecry erupted from their side as the troll raised his shield at a startling pace, the surface making contact with Shalyamane as Anduin knocked him back and away from the monk. He swung twice, three times, each swing growing more powerful until the troll was knocked to the ground, his shield breaking in half as his damaged corpse dug its own grave. 

  
Anduin breathed heavily, composing his posture and demeanor as he looked over at Schyuler who nodded thankfully in return. He reached for her, pulling her up to support her side whilst he clutched his father’s sword in his other hand. They both looked out to survey the battlefield. Their numbers were dwindling, soldiers injured and struggling to stay on their feet. 

The Horde was closing in on them. Their chances of winning this battle, surviving it, were slim. Schyuler glanced over at Anduin. Before she was anxious, now she felt fearful, scared even. “Anduin, what do we do?” 

For a moment, Anduin wasn’t sure what else to do. She could see it in his eyes. But once his gaze turned towards Shalyamane, he stared intently at the yellow glow in the sword’s handle. The glow of the priest. Thunder roared through the sky as Anduin dropped Shalyamane to the ground, the edge of the sword piercing the earth below as clouds formed in the sky above them. 

Anduin raised his hand in the air, summoning a beam of light from the sky. It shot down into Anduin’s hand, coursing through his fingertips as he extended his hand outward and slowly a large yellow dome like wall formed around the pair and it extended outwards, shielding the Alliance army from the Horde. Schyuler looked out and watched as the Alliance soldiers slowly stood back up to their feet, the glow of them dome healing them.

Genn stood among them, a proud smile on his face as he looked towards Anduin. She could feel a warm glow course through her body, healing her wounds as she stood up from Anduin’s side, cracking her knuckles eagerly as she felt her strength returning to her. 

The dome collapsed as Anduin lowered his arm, catching his breath as he looked out to his army. “Stand as one!” He plucks Shalaymane from the ground and points it towards the Horde as Schyuler and Genn come to his side. “For the Alliance!”

The Alliance army erupts in a mixture of cheers and warcry, ready to engage in war once more. The Horde responds with their own warcry as they begin to charge towards them. Schyuler eyes Sylvanis in the crowd, a smile forming on the dark elf’s lips as she summons an arrow and locks in her bow, quickly joining the charge.

“Round 2?” Schyuler questioned with a smirk.

“Round 2,” Anduin responded in kind as the three of them rushed forward, blending with the rush of royal Alliance blue towards the walls of Lordaeron. 


	7. Seige of Lordaeron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance Army breaks the Horde's defenses and scrambles to catch Sylvannis, meanwhile Schyuler makes the acquaintance of a mysterious blood elf.

After what seemed like hours of constant fighting, the Alliance army pushed the Horde back within the city walls, watching as their opponents scrambled to safety. Schyuler took a quick second to catch her breath, removing her helmet from her head, she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. Then again her whole body was sweating at that point, not to mention sore and bruised.

There had been a few close calls. Checking herself she found a few flesh wounds here and there, dried blood patching openings in her leather suit and armour plating. She still remained standing, and if she could stand, she could fight. 

“Lieutenant, whatever towers we have left, focus them on the wall!” Anduin gave the command as he aimed Shalyamane towards the cobblestone wall. 

“Right away, my king!” One of the high ranking engineers saluted the boy before he rang off, his voice ringing loudly as he shouted the command to his companions. 

Schyuler came to his side as they both watched the remaining towers slowly inch into position. As they did so, Schyuler made a quick scan of the wall. Something didn’t seem right. There were no more orcs fighting back, no archers or mages raining emergency ammunition from the watch towers above. Surely not just the ground forces made a retreat back into the city. 

“Anduin, something isn’t right here,” She advised, looking over at him with cautious eyes. 

She could see the change in Anduin’s express as he took one more look at the wall. His nerves twitched as he bared his teeth. “You’re right. Where did they go?” 

Palms began to sweat as her eyes continued to sweep the wall. Someone is there. A hunched cloaked figure was watching them. She couldn’t see their face, but it appeared as if they were assessing them. The figure pulled their cloak closer towards them as they turned and jumped down from the tower and into the city.

Schyuler was about to reach out to the king and alert him of what she saw until one of the soldiers cried out, shouting towards something. All of their gazes locked on to a large buried hole in the ground. The dirt and rocks rumbled as strange green glow flashed through the cracks. 

Before Schyuler could even begin to fathom what it could be, Anduin grabbed her shoulder and yanked her to follow him. “Everyone get back!”

“Fall back!!” Genn repeated Anduin’s orders as troops began to back away from the hole. 

“Anduin, what’s happening?” Schyuler asked, her voice shaking as the pair jogged up a small incline. “What is it?” 

The rocks and mud gave way as a giant green orb hovered upwards slowly from the ground. It was shaking violently until it erupted, gas pouring out of it as it floated like a wave across the ground. 

“Blight spell! Fall back!!” Anduin shouted. 

Schyuler could feel her heart drop as she followed Anduin down the hill. Everyone began running back towards the forest. She glanced back to see a few stragglers, the green gas engulfing them. They slowed their pace and within mere moments, collapsed to the ground. 

“Oh my god--!” Watching that horror made Schyuler trip in her step as she fell to the ground. 

“Schyuler!” Anduin called out to her after whistling for Reverence.

The horse raced to his aid, slowing down to allow Anduin to jump on to his saddle. Slapping the reins, the horse pulled back and darted towards Schyuler. The monk managed to pick herself up and reach out for him. Anduin grabbed her hand and hoisted her up to sit behind him. Schyuler wrapped her arms around him for dear life as Reverence raced to get as far away from the Blight as quickly as possible. 

Genn wasn’t too far behind, as he and small groups of the Alliance army made it to the edge of the forest, trails of ember and black smoke covering the area from the earlier battle caused by the retaliation Horde. But when the trio regrouped and looked out to the gas covered field, many of them were not as lucky. 

Forsaken fighters emerged from the dirt. If the Blight didn’t catch the unlucky few, they would make their end slow and swift. 

“The Blight has broken our ranks!” Genn gawked at the sight before looking up towards Anduin, seeking advice on a backup plan. 

Anduin’s eyes shifted, mentally scouring battle plans and strategies for anyway to counter this surprise anomaly. But Schyuler could see the look in his eyes. The look of defeat. “Our assault has been for nothing,” 

Schyuler’s head hung low as she processed that sentence. They were outnumbered due to the blight. There was absolutely no possible way they’d survive one more assault. This couldn’t be the end. Not already when this way had merely begun. 

Lost in her thoughts, the wind picked up around them as the strands of her autumn brown hair blew in her face. Brushing them back, Schyuler glanced around to see tree branches and leaves dancing in the wind as a giant dark shadow loomed towards them amonced giant grey clouds. Now there was to be a storm to rain on their parade?

“Anduin, Genn,” Schyuler patted the king’s shoulder as she gained their attention, the pair turning to glance up at the cloud. 

Genn growled at the sight, his golden orbs staring attentively. “What now?” 

The clouds drew closer towards the edge of the forest, close enough for them to distinguish a giant shape within it. Appearing from within, a giant ship floated along the fire’s smoke. A harpie figurehead pierced forward as the sail drew tainted white. The wood was a dark oak colour as it clashed with the smoke. A net of magic coated in a sparkling mesh of pink and blue kept the ship afloat in the air without the need for a body of water. 

Standing at the cathead of the ship was a middle aged woman with long blonde hair combined with white strands tied together in a long braid over her shoulder. Wearing a beautiful navy blue and white cloak overtop her matching robes, a sorcerers staff with a vibrant teal crystal shined at its head. Her crystal blue eyes overlooked the battlefield as Schyuler could literally feel the tension in Anduin’s shoulder subside. 

“Is that--!”

“Jaina!” Anduin beat Schyuler to it as he acknowledged the arrival of his aunt. Though not related by blood, she was still very much family to him. 

Jaina said she’d join them for the siege, but when their assault had moved forward in time unexpectedly, it never occurred to Schyuler that she'd make it in time. But she now realized that the notion was never in doubt. 

They watched as Jaina raised her hands in the air, concentrating, as a giant blue snowflake took shape at the center of the battlefield. It was beautiful, majestic even. Schyuler had to stop herself from counting all of the details she could make out with the naked eye, captivated by its presence. The snowflake shattered, a wave of blue ice magic combing the grounds. It neutralized the blight on contact as the green gas vanished, the Forsaken turned to frozen statues. 

“She got rid of the Blight!” Schyuler gasped in awe. 

This could be their chance. They might have a shot of still winning this battle!

“Alliance! Forward!” Anduin commanded. 

With the remaining troops they had left, Anduin led a charge across the battlefield. Schyuler glanced up to the Lordaeron watch towers. The archers that surveyed the Blight now looked on in horror, as many retreated back into the city. 

“They’re falling back,” Schyuler informed the king. “It’s now or never!”

When they were close enough to the wall, Anduin pulled on Reverence’s reins, bringing the mount to a stand still as he turned, looking towards the ship and shouted, “Jaina! The Wall!” 

Jaina arched her hand to the side, motioning the ship to slowly turn to its starboard side. Pink magical energy surrounded the gunports as cannons poked out into position, firing not cannon balls, but orbs of magical energy. They roared through the air, striking the wall before them. Schyuler would have covered her ears to protect her sense of hearing, but the millisecond she did so and looked out towards the wall, an opening had crumbled, inviting them inside. 

“We end this,” Anduin climbed off Reverence, his gaze never straying from the wall opening as he reached back and drew out Shalyamane. “Now,” 

Schyuler followed closely behind him, cracking her knuckles to psych herself up as could feel the chi energy flow through her body. This was about to get a lot harder. 

*******

The Horde and Alliance clashed once again in the city streets. Baine Bloodhoof called for a retreat when he realized the Alliance had the upper hand in this fight. He began evacuated as many as he could while Sylvanis Windrunner provided cover fire, the purple aura of the Banshee Queen’s power shined brightly as she noticed Anduin, Jaina, and Schyuler running towards her. 

“Stop--!” Schyuler yelped, but not before the dark elf knocked an arrow, firing it right into a giant canister that detonated into a series of explosions. 

It shook the ground below them, causing the trio and other Alliance forces around them to duck and take cover. Once the last of the Horde fighters had retreated, Sylvanis took it as her opportunity to remove herself from this battle, and leaped away, vanishing in the smoke. 

Schyuler pointed after her. “She’s running!”

“No! They must not escape!” Jaina stated aggressively. 

“Jaina and I will chase her down on the ground. Schyuler, try to cut them off on the rooftops,” Anduin strategized as he mentally mapped out a route. 

“You got it,” Schyuler acknowledged before she waved a playful salute towards the mage as she began her run. “I leave him in your care till I get back,” 

“Of course, I just love babysitting my dear nephew,” Jaina smirked in response as she side eyed the king. 

“Come on, I wasn’t that bad, was I?” Anduin gawked towards his aunt as the pair began their trek into the street. 

Climbing up the side of some rubble on a nearby building, Schyuler made it up to the roof and began her sprint, parkouring her way across the large plaza. Lordaeron seemed bigger than Stormwind in comparison, but then again this city wasn’t built along the side of a mountain and open ocean. If it weren’t for it being turned into a warzone, Schyuler would have loved to do some exploring. Perhaps after the war and when they begin to rebuild. 

Schyuler caught herself daydreaming as she snapped back into reality just long enough to see the flick of a familiar purple cap turn a corner. “There she is!”

Jumping down from the rooftops, Schyuler harnessed her chi and focused it onto her legs. She landed swiftly on the ground without so much as making a sound. She had a feeling Sylvanis was waiting around that corner to try and counterattack. But Schyuler would be ready for her. 

Using her chi, she leaped forward, turning her body horizontally flat before spinning in that direction as the chi around her legs formed a whirlwind and she breezed by that corner in the blink of an eye. When she emerged in a crouched like stance, what she found was not the Banshee Queen.

An orc roared in her face to try and scare her, but a petite body swiftly jumped in between the pair and sucker punched Schyuler in the chin. The monk was sent flying backwards, collapsing to the ground. 

Groaning as she pulled herself up, Schyuler assessed this new advisory. It was a blood elf with tanned skin, silky black hair in a similar braid to Jaina’s, only hers was longer stretching down to her ribcage. She had piercing green eyes and wore a black stealth suit with a tight Horde tunic robe over top and a thick scarf that covered her lips and nose. 

“Go deal with the boy king, Saurfang,” The blood elf spoke in a sleek accent. “She’s mine,” 

“Don’t come crying to me if you get killed,” Saurfang huffed, his red spiky armour glimmering in the sun as he grabbed his axe and stomped away in the direction towards the others.

“Two against one? Don’t you think you’re sending your friend into an unfair fight?” Schyuler questioned, stalling as she shook off her previous blow. 

“He’s not my friend,” The blood elf corrected quickly, almost robotic in a sense but Schyuler could hear a grin on her lips as she spoke. “Plus the fight is fair game if you know you’ll win. At least in my case,” 

“You think yourself to be wise, then?” Schyuler raised a brow at the Blood Elf as she got into a stance. 

“I know I am, unlike you,” The Blood Elf quipped. “I bet you don’t even remember. Then again as a child you were never a bright one, Schyuler,” 

Child? Something about that sentence piqued her interest. Schyuler let her guard down only the slightest, and the Elf appeared to notice that as she dashed forward with a knife. 

The monk just barely caught her wrist as the knife sliced a small wound along her shoulder. She hissed at the pain as she held a tight grip on her wrist with one hand, while with her other arm used her other remaining strength to keep her from pushing deeper. “Who are you?”

“You may call me, Wiloh,” She introduced herself in an almost polite manner, “For now, that is all you’re going to know,”


	8. Wiloh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schyuler gets into a brawl with Wiloh, struggling to get answers out of her regarding her past.

Snarling in frustration, Schyuler shoved Wiloh away from her and with a quick flick of her wrist, smacked the knife out of Wiloh’s hand. With Wiloh stunned, She followed it with crouching down and elbowing the Elf in the stomach and knee kicking her in the chin. 

Wiloh stumbled back into a hunched position, spitting out blood from her mouth before wiping off the lingering remains from her lips as Schyuler glared at her. “How do you know my name?”

“I could say I’m familiar with the name of the Alliance Champion, but that would be too obvious of an answer,” Wiloh’s smirk remained as if it were painted permanently on her lips. “That’s not who you really are,” 

Wiloh flexed her fingers and the dark energy of the sha coursed over her hand. Schyuler would be lying to herself if the action didn’t catch her by surprise as Wiloh attempted to slash her in the face with it. She reared back, avoiding multiple attacks before grabbing an abandoned steel shield and blocked the last attack. 

She could feel the heat that radiated from the sha as it was slowly attempting to melt away the metal the more Wiloh focused and pushed against it. It was as if her very fingertips were tearing through the shield itself. Once Wiloh had a grip on it, Schyuler yanked them free, temporarily blinding Wiloh as the split pieces smacked against her face, once, then twice before Schyuler kicked the elf away from her. 

“You don’t really know me. How can you say that if I’m already here breathing and standing?” Schyuler growled at her, waving her hands to emphasize the statement. 

“All I see is a facade, an alternate life,” Wiloh spat as more of the sha energy spread up along her arms, as if a black and white fire torched her skin. “Had you been a good little girl and not escaped, you wouldn’t be here meddling in this silly war that has nothing to do with you!” 

Wiloh chased Schyuler as they both parkoured up the city bell tower. The pair met at the top, the giant bell dangled by a thread above their heads as they circled one another. Schyuler could feel the anger coursing through her. Though she was no longer on Pandaria, she wouldn’t let the hatred power of the sha get to her. Breathing deeply, she focused on her chi, the purple electric energy vibrating in her hands. 

“The Horde invaded Pandaria, torched my friends' homes and hurt innocent lives. The lives of those who took me in and raised me when no one else could. So I would say this war certainly does mean something to me!” She stated. 

“You think Pandaria solely allied with the Alliance after the invasion? When it comes between the Alliance and Horde, there’s never the good guys or the bad guys,” The Blood Elf responded whilst taking a steady step forward, “Just the right side,” 

Wiloh dived for her as Schyuler slid underneath, dodging her blow as the pair remerged on opposite sides. Wiloh’s fists clenched against the cobblestone floor, causing large cracks to form in the already broken tower. It wouldn’t stay standing for long. Whilst she was distracted trying to pull herself free, Schyuler ran for her.

Wiloh saw her coming, growling menacingly in her direction as she pulled once more, violently releasing her fists from the floor and went for a swing at Schyuler’s head. Schyuler bent backwards, dodging the punch before dropping to the floor, spin kicking her ankles. 

Wiloh flew forward, her sha energy connecting with the bell as it chimed loudly. White cracks of the sha energy spread all over the bell, breaking the string that held it in place as it dropped, crushing the floor below them and giving way to a long drop to the bottom floor. 

Scyhuler scrambled to her feet and tried to jump off the tower, but felt someone grab her foot and yanked her back. Wiloh locked her arms around Schyuler’s body and trapped her as they both went down with the bell. 

Scyhuler didn’t remember thinking, much less her body moving, but within the blink of an eye she pulled out a small vial from her pouch pocket, crushing it within her finger tips as a yellow ooze like substance covered her hand. When they crashed down to the next floor, Schyuler’s hand made contact with the cobblestone, the ooze reacted quickly and her entire skin turned to stone. 

“NO!” Wiloh screamed in frustration as Schyuler stretched her arms out, breaking free from her grasp. When this floor gave way, Schyuler kicked Wiloh down the hole before the falling stones forced Schyuler to drop after her. The giant iron bell crushed one floor after another, forcing the entire building (or what was left of it) to crumble to the city streets. 

When the smoke dispersed, Schyuler towered over Wiloh victoriously, charging a chi blast as she pointed her fist at Wiloh’s face. 

She breathed heavily. Tired, exhausted from the fight as her skin turned back to normal, the spell wearing off. She made a mental note to thank the SI:7’s spellmaster for conjuring up the manifestation when she returned to Stormwind. 

“If you know me so well, then you must know where I came from,” Schyuler rasped. “Tell me, where?” 

“It’s so sad, isn’t it? Of course every case of amnesia is different, but typically fragments of your memory come back weeks, months, or even years before the patient fully remembers their true self. But eight years have gone by and you don’t even have the faintest idea. Why do you think that is?”

“Answer the question,” The monk narrowed her eyes at her. 

“I think you just gave up,” Wiloh stated, her chest raising and falling as her body fought to recover from the fall. “But to be fair, you didn’t have me before now. Let me help you remember,” 

Frustrated with her riddles, Schyuler rose her fist to land a punch to knock her out. At that moment, Wiloh reached over and tugged at her scarf, revealing a vibrant red symbol on it. Not of the Horde, but something else entirely. When Schyuler saw it, it was as if lightning struck her. 

She felt as if she had gone blind. Her vision cleared up and found herself on a boat in the middle of a terrible storm. Sailors rushing around, trying to keep the ship afloat. Her clothes were soaked, her tears fixed with the salty rain as she looked up at the ships sails to see the same exact symbol plastered on it. 

Though it was hard to make out due to the rain and flashes of lightning, Schyuler saw in her mind the image of a snake in a sideways figure eight, with its tail sticking up at the top with one blue jewel attached to it, and another jewel lodged in its tongue. 

“That’s--!”

Something shocked her again, but it wasn’t the lightning. She found herself back in Lordaeron, standing above Wiloh who had reached out and latched her hand to her wrist, the negative energy of the sha electrifying her body. Scyhuler screamed from the pain before she was shoved down to the ground. Her head throbbed and her muscles ached as she watched Wiloh emerge near her. 

“Get a good look?” She quipped. 

“That--” Schyuler struggled to speak as a raspy cough broke free. “That was--”

“The symbol of home. Your true home,” Wiloh stated as she crouched next to her, studying the Monk’s face. “You never should have left,” 


	9. Surrender or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance find Sylvanis in the Lordaeron throne room and offer her one choice.

Schyuler’s heart fluttered as Wiloh reached for her. But Wiloh hesitated, catching something at the corner of her eye. It was her undoing as an arrow lodged itself in her shoulder and knocked her back. Wiloh cried from the pain as she clutched the arrow and yanked it free. 

Schyuler sat up, completely bewildered at what just occurred as a femenine figure leapt down next to her, flexing her arm out to block her way. “Stay down, Lady Schyuler,” 

“Don’t you know it’s impolite to intervene in someone else’s business?” Wiloh snarled. 

The green cloaked figure locked in another arrow and aimed it towards Wiloh. The monk could just make out her pale skin and pointy elf ears. She carried a beautifully crafted green bow with flower petal aesthetics along the weapon. “Only if it will result in the death of a comrade,” 

Wiloh scoffed at the answer as she rose her hand to her wound, the sha energy coating a protective layer overtop. “Fine,” she glanced over at Schyuler and mustered a quick wave. “We will continue this discussion at a later date,” 

The elf archer’s eyes never strayed from her target as Wiloh took her leave. Once she was certain that she had fled, The archer withdrew her weapon and turned towards Schyuler, revealing her luscious blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. “Are you hurt, Champion?” 

“Only my pride,” Schyuler coughed as she managed to sit up before taking the archer’s hand, allowing her to pull her up to her feet. “Thank you, Miss?--” 

“Alleria Windrunner,” she introduced, performing a quick bow. “King Wrynn sent me to find you,” 

“Did they locate Sylvanis?” She asked as she began following Alleria was kind enough to start at a slower pace to allow the Monk to breath and regain her strength. 

“She’s locked herself in the Keep’s throne room. High Overlord Saurfang was her last line of defense and is now being taken to the stockades at the King’s request,” Alleria replied to her quickly as they cut through the plaza and found the Alliance army. “Said he wasn’t going in there without his bodyguard,” 

Now Schyuler recalled why the name seemed familiar to her. Varok Saurfang was part of the Horde defenses during the Siege of Orgrimmar. King Varian always spoke highly of him as being one of the few honourable warriors the Horde had left and was respected by many, Alliance included. 

“Said you wouldn’t go in without me, eh?” Schyuler quipped as she spotted the boy king with Jaina and Genn. 

“Well I didn’t want to assume that you wouldn’t join us,” Anduin responded back in a playful manner but his expression quickly changed when he saw her injuries when she and Alleria got close enough to the group. “Schyuler, what happened?” 

“Ran into some trouble while trying to reach Sylvanis,” Schyuler hissed at the pain as Anduin carefully took her arm, surveying the injuries there. 

“Forsaken?” he asked. 

“No my King,” Alleria stepped in as Anduin harnessed the Light, healing Schyuler’s wounds. “It was a Blood Elf. Rank unknown, I’ve never seen her among the Horde before,” 

“She fought like me too,” Schyuler sighed as she felt the warmth of the light, her wounds fading away as she could feel her strength returning to her completely. “Mentioned that she was trained by the Pandarians supposedly after the Invasion,” 

“What? That can’t be right, Emperor Shaohao signed a treaty with us,” Anduin appeared perplexed at the statement, and Schyuler shared that she was equally as confused. 

“May we discuss this another time?” Jaina suggested as she motioned towards Lordaeron’s keep. 

“You’re right, my apologies, Lady Jaina,” Schyuler nodded in agreement as she looked over towards Anduin. “Are you ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be,” Anduin sighed slowly before nodding his head. 

*********

Anduin took the lead as Schyuler followed closely behind him. Genn watched her left flank while Jaina and Alleria hung back. The Lordaeron Keep looked like nothing more than a baron wasteland. No signs of life filled the halls of what remained of the city’s castle. 

Anduin paused, stopping to survey the damage to the main hall towards the throne room. Had he been here before years ago as a child? Did it remind him of his Keep back at Stormwind? He had mentioned that his father had to protect Stormwind from a similar attack from the Horde, how they ravaged the city. 

Schyuler’s heart ached at the thought of the Horde storming the city streets, attacking the citizens she had befriended and come to know the last few years. This was why they fought. So that reality doesn’t come to pass ever again. Just like Teldrassil. 

Following a trail of dead cherry blossoms down the hall, the group of adventurers found the main doors to the throne. Schyuler glanced about. No one spoke a word. Then again, there wasn’t a need for words. They knew what they came here to do, and she was finally in reach. 

“Everybody ready?” Schyuler asked as she looked back towards the others. Everyone nodded yes before the Monk turned back towards the king. “We’re right behind you, Anduin,” 

Anduin took a deep breath as he reached back and pulled out Shalyamane. “For Teldrassil,” 

Anduin stepped forward, shoving the two large wooden doors open as he sauntered inside. He held his chest hair, eyes narrowed in the direction of the throne as Scyhuler and the others followed behind. Genn came to Anduin’s side as they neared the center of the throne room. The Lordaeron crest shone in what little light remained in the room as the group walked over it and stood at the center of the room and sitting on the throne before them was Sylvanis Windrunner. 

“Look at you,” Sylvanis smiled coyly. “The boy is playing soldier,” 

Genn snarled at her, stepping to Anduin’s side as the King stood still, not even flinching at his uproar. “Our king just routed your army!”

Sylvanis glances over with a sigh, appearing annoyed by either his presence or interruption. While her voice certainly showed that emotion, her gaze appeared calm and collective when she politely spoke, “Muzzle your dog, your majesty,” 

Genn continued to growl at her and looked as if he’d lunge for her that very second. Anduin rose his hand in front of Genn, signalling him to seize. These next few moments were crucial to potentially ending this war, and Schyuler could feel the tension radiate from Anduin’s aura. 

He kept his voice calm when he acknowledged her, “Sylvanis Windrunner, you have led the Horde to a place without honour,” he even dared to take a few steps closer towards the throne. “Lordaeron is ours. It’s over,” 

Schyuler studied the Banshee Queen’s demeanor. She sat on the throne acting like she didn’t have a care in the world. No cold sweat on her brow, terrified at the thought of being caught. 

“Your father would be so proud,” She complimented, though it was hard to tell if it was actually genuine when she glanced down towards Shalyamane, the boy king holding a tight grip on it as the yellow priest globe shined brightly, the blade masked with blood. “Is that his? Why, you’ve gotten it all bloodied,” 

“Only one of us wanted this war,” Anduin pressed, his eyes narrowed in a sturn glare. 

“You call for peace when it suits you, Little Lion,” the nickname sent chills down Schyuler’s spine as Sylvanis shook her head almost as if she were a mother lecturing her own child before she flashed him a toothy grin. “Yet you’re quick enough to kill,” 

“I should have killed you when last we met,” Alleria threatened as she stepped forward, trying to steer the force of the blunt away from Anduin.   
Sylvanis rolled her eyes as she scoffed at the accusation. “How rude, sister,” she clicked her tongue before motioned her hand to show off the space. “You’re a guest in my home,” 

“Your home? You’re desecrating that throne with your filth!” Genn yelled at the elf, looking like he was about to pounce. 

“Enough!” Anduin screamed,whilst slamming the tip of Shalyamane’s blade against the floor. His voice echoed through the entire chamber as he glared towards Genn.

Schyuler jumped a little at the outburst. It was extremely rare for Anduin to have an outburst like that. Though he has the patience of a saint, he is still the son of Varian Wynn. The young king took a breath to compose himself as his heated eyes stared into Sylvanis’s soul. 

“You put the torch to Teldrassil, but I failed those who burned,” Schyuler could feel the calming clash with disappointment in his voice. He took one more careful step closer towards the throne. “I will not make that mistake again. Surrender; or die,” 

That single word seemed to hang by a thread as it pierced Schyuler’s ears. She clutched her hands into fists as her heart anchored the weight of the situation, the organ pounding in her chest. In the next few moments they could end the war. 

Schyuler tried to keep her poker face in check, but she pressed her fingernails deeper into the leather skin of her gloves when she saw Sylvanis arch her back forward from laying back against the throne. She could feel everyone tense up as they watched her movements. Slowly the elf stood up and made her way down the small throne steps.

Ashe moved closer towards Anduin, Schyuler and the others broke off, forming a circle around the pair. Genn growled quietly in her direction as he and Schyler covered Anduin’s left while Jaina and Alleria covered his right, Sylvanis’s sister drawing an arrow and aiming it in her direction just in case. 

Schyuler’s hands pulsed as she carefully flexed her fingers, the purple energy of the Chi vibrating in her palms as her eyes scanned back and forth between the two faction leaders. She was so focused on the pair whose faces were inches apart from one another that she didn’t notice Alleria turn her head slightly to peer over at something in particular before turning her gaze back to the stand off. 

It almost made Schyuler feel uneasy seeing those two in close proximity together. What respect Sylvanis did have for Varian died with the Wolf. What exactly were Sylvanis’s thoughts and feelings towards his son? Other than referring to him as her “Little Lion”. 

Anduin kept his cool as Sylvanis’s face inched closer as a small smirk formed on her lips as she spoke proudly, “You’ve won,” and her expression turned into a snarl as her ruby red eyes began to glow and a dark aura surrounded her body, “Nothing,” 

Schyuler could see the look in Anduin’s eyes, realizing that they had fallen right into a trap. Within that split second before Schyuler even began to remotely react, the Banshee Queen unleashed her power with an ear shattering scream. A dark cloud pushed everyone back and away from her as she hovered in the air. Explosions went off all around them along the high walls, as green gas of the deathly familiar Blight poured down to the floor. 

Schyuler caught one last look at Sylvanis’s as she launched herself upward, flying through a glass skylight as she disappeared from view. The ceiling above them began to crumble as the crew briefly shook off the surprise attack. Schyuler immediately reached for Anduin who took her hand in kind as she hoisted him up, the young King grabbing Shalyamane in the process. 

The five of them raced for the door as more cobblestone boulders clashed down around them, but stopped in their tracks when a large stone blocked the way. Schyuler cursed under her breath as she desperately searched for an alternate means of escape. There was no time to climb, not to mention dangerous. 

“We’re trapped!” Schyuler yelped as she turned towards Anduin and the others. 

Jaina reacted immediately, lifting her hand into the air, “Hold on!” she declared as magic swirled around her arm and up into her hand, creating a vibrate pink and blue orb as it pulsed, summoning a dome around the group. 

The Blight drew closer towards the group as the barrier provided protection from its toxic ingredients. But it was only a matter of time before the falling stones would break through. Magical cones formed around each of them, coating them in a swirl of magic before in the blink of an eye, the throne room disappeared and they found themselves aboard Jaina’s ship. 

Schyuler breathed a heavy sigh of relief at the change of scenery. Dying to a Blight poisoning her or having a giant stone crush your body was not on the to do list. 

She glanced over at Anduin, watching as he ran to the edge of the ship and peered over the railing. Even from where Schyuler stood at the center of the deck, she could see the Blight coursing through the entire city. Now Lordaeron was completely uninhabitable. 

Motor engines could be heard in the distance as she neared Anduin’s side, the both of them looked up to see the Horde warship fleeing the scene. Schyuler could just make out Sylvanis, Nathanos, Baine, Lor'themar (leader of the blood elves), and a familiar blood elf off to the side. Wiloh and Schyuler stared at one another, sensing each other's presence. 

Schyuler could hear her the roaring thunder and the pitter patter of rain in the back of her mind. The crackling of lightning as the ship's sail flashed in her eyes. 

The Alliance had lost this day, but the war was far from over. 


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance Army returns to Stormwind to plan their next move.

The journey back to Stormwind was weighed with the silence of the Alliance’s defeat. Mages provided portals for a quick teleport back to the city as the Alliance army brought back leftover supplies and transferred the wounded to medical tents and hospitals. 

With Sylvanis’s hasty getaway it was paramount that the Alliance planned their next move. The Alliance Council gathered in the war room, going over battle plans and potential strategies. But the longer the meeting went on, the more Schyuler found herself losing interest. She couldn’t help but think back to what Wiloh had told her, not to mention revealing that sigil. 

When the meeting was adjourned, Schyuler found herself itching to leave as quickly as possible. She needed to find somewhere quiet to collect her thoughts. But as the other Alliance leaders left the room and she was about to take her leave, a voice called for her. 

“Schyuler?” The Monk turned to see Anduin standing by the warmap, a concerned expression on his face. “Are you alright?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She asked in response, trying to play off her previous behaviour. 

“You’ve been strangely quiet since we returned from Lordaeron,” he observed as he made his way around the table, coming closer towards her. 

“I am a little bit disappointed that Sylvanis got away,” She admitted. She wasn’t lying to him. “But everyone is feeling that in a sense,” 

“I am as well, specifically for not seeing through her trap,” Anduin shook his head as he leaned on his side against the table, arms crossed over his chest. “But I think for you, there’s more to it than that,” 

Schyuler sighed as she too crossed her arms, glancing down at the map to not look at him. A part of her hated that Anduin could see through her lies and attempts to play things off as if it didn’t annoy her. But she didn’t want to feel like a burden. 

“I’m fine, Anduin, really,” Schyuler insisted as she tried to manage a smile. 

“Schyuler, we’ve been friends for 7 years, and I think I would know if something was troubling you,” Anduin spoke softly as he reached out, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear before his hand lingered on her cheek. It slowly regained her attention as she turned her head towards him. “What’s going on?” 

Schyuler sighed as her skin embraced the warmth of Anduin’s hand. Whether it was his natural body heat or the radiant energy of The Light that lingered within him, she didn’t know, but one was for certain; she liked it. His warmth, his sense of safety that nothing could hurt her. 

“Remember before we stormed the throne room, Alleria mentioned I got into some trouble with a Blood Elf?” Schyuler asked. 

“That one you mentioned that had trained on Pandaria, like you did?” Anduin answered almost immediately, remembering their previous conversation. 

“There was more to it, Anduin. . .” She was almost afraid to say it. After all, she had been wanting to for the past 7 years. “She said some things, and I. . . I remembered something,” 

Anduin’s eyes lit up as he took a step closer. “Remember? As in something from your past before Pandaria?”

Schyuler nodded slowly. “Yes--!”

“That’s great news!” Anduin’s hands found her shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly, but stopped when he noticed her expression. “Isn’t it?”

“It should be, yes,” Schyuler nodded in agreement as Anduin’s hands gently traced down to take her hands. “But, there was something about she said that made it seem strange,” 

“Who was this Blood Elf?” Anduin asked her calmly.

“Her name was Wiloh. She knew my name, and claimed that we both came from the same homeland and that she was going to take me back,” Schyuler explained as she recalled the memory, the stress of the fight imagery made her feel anxious as she tightened her fingers around Anduin’s grasp to anchor herself. 

The roaring thunder returned. 

“But if she intentionally fought you--” Anduin pressed on as his eyes drifted to the side, processing the information. 

“Anduin, I think something awful happened, and Wiloh wants to take me back for the wrong reason,” Schyuler stated. 

The snake sigil flashed into her mind with the lightning. She felt as if her head was pulsing in pain as she hissed violently, almost biting her tongue. Anduin reacted instantly, anchoring her as to not let her collapse to the floor. “Schyuler!”

The young king’s nerves tightened as he looked around the room anxiously. Spotting the closest chair, he yelled for a guard who was patrolling the hall. “Guard!” The blue armoured knight emerged eagerly at the archway as Anduin guided Schyuler towards the chair. “Find Spymaster Shaw and bring him here immediately, along with a doctor!” 

“Yes, your majesty!” The guard acknowledged with a salute before running off into the hall. 

Anduin sat Schyuler down on the chair before kneeling in front of her. He checked for signs of any distress or injury. As Schyuler reluctantly allowed Anduin to tend to her, she sighed, sitting with her back hunched with her fingers through her hair to try and massage this sudden headache free from her mind. 

“Schyuler?” Anduin called to her again gently. 

“I’m sorry, Anduin,” she apologized. “It’s just, so. . . so. . .”

“Hey,” he spoke softly towards her as he reached for her hand again, bringing it down towards him as he intertwined her fingers with his. “You were there for me. Let me do the same,”

Schyuler heard footsteps as she glanced over at the archway to see Shaw enter the room, sweat on his brow as it appeared he had run all the way here from where else he was in the Keep and found the pair in the corner of the room. 

She turned back towards Anduin who smiled encouragingly. “Tell me everything,” 

********

For the next half hour, Anduin and Matias sat with Schyuler in the war room as she retold everything she had seen during her encounter with Wiloh. Meanwhile they took a brief break for a doctor to quickly examine her. 

“No signs of physical injury,” he gathered his medical tools and turned towards the King. “You say it appeared she was going to collapse?”

“Her face suddenly turned pale, I was worried she might faint,” Anduin explained as he glanced over the girl with worry. 

“Does that ring a bell at all, Lady Schyuler?” The doctor asked. 

Schyuler nodded slowly as he handed her a flask filled with water, taking a quick sip. “Yes, doctor, my head started pounding and I felt like I couldn’t breathe for a moment there,” 

The doctor cupped his chin as he reviewed some notes he took regarding her symptoms and how the altercation happened. “Well, with the current information gathered, the most logical conclusion I can think of is that Lady Schyuler appears to had suffered some form of a panic or anxiety attack,” 

“Are you sure?” Schyuler asked as she looked at the doctor with a perplexed expression. “I’ve never experienced anything like this before. If it was an anxiety attack, why didn’t I feel it right after the battle was over?” 

“You had been fighting for most of the battle, haven’t you? The only thing I can remotely think of is that you were so pumped full of adrenaline, you couldn’t even sense it. Coming back to Stormwind, where you feel safe and secure, allows your body to calm itself. Once the adrenaline died down, the memory returned and must have triggered it somehow,” 

“I. . . I was so focused on fighting Wiloh, I wasn’t really paying attention to anything else,” Schyuler admitted, subconsciously holding the flask closer towards her. 

“What did she look like?” Matias asked as he brought out a book from a nearby shelf. 

“She had long black hair in a braid, around my height, green eyes and tanned skin,” Schyuler listed off the things she could remember, trying to picture the Blood Elf again in her mind. “She wore a Horde tunic, but I’ve never seen her before,” 

As Schyuler continued to describe her, Matias set the book down on the war map table as he flipped through the pages quickly. With the Spymaster’s expertise when it came to knowing everything about everyone, especially the Horde, it didn’t take long for him to cycle through the main pages that covered their database of known Blood Elves aligned with the Horde.   
Matias shook his head, sighing under his breath. “I’m not finding anyone with that name or description,” 

“A new affiliate among their ranks?” Anduin suggested. 

“Perhaps,” The Spymaster nodded towards the King. “With this new war brewing, it’s not exactly surprising recruiting new numbers,” 

“But she was giving orders to Saurfang, who was the Horde’s High Overlord,” Schyuler recalled their quick exchange before the orc was sent off to fight Anduin and the others. “How could she have ranked so high so quickly?” 

“We do have Varok in the stockades,” Anduin probed as he looked over at Matias, “Why not ask him ourselves?”

“He’s been silent since your return from Lordaeron, I don’t think he’ll talk,” The Spymaster grimaced before glancing over at Schyuler. “I can look through our other records about the Horde leaders. Until then, I can send some agents out to try and find out more through the locals. But after our sleeper agents were exposed, we can’t go near Orgrimmar anytime soon,” 

“That’s more than enough, Shaw, thank you,” Schyuler smiled in relief, “If you find out anything at all, please let me know,” 

“Of course, Schyuler,” Shaw returned a warm smile as he put away the piece of paper detailing Wiloh’s description in his pocket. “Do you remember anything else?” 

“Yes, you mentioned something about the memory,” Anduin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Some sort of snake?” 

“Wiloh showed me this symbol and I relived this. . . old memory,” Schyuler shook her head as she tried to recall what happened, but her mind was feeling hazy. “I was on a ship, there was a terrible storm, and the sails had a symbol on it,” 

“Do you remember what it looked like?” Matias questioned. 

Schyuler grimaced as she tried to describe it, “It almost looked like some sort of. . .” She sighed frustratingly as she sat up from the chair, motioning towards Shaw. “Can you give me something to draw with?” 

Matias quickly reached over for a piece of paper, quill, and ink as he passed them over to Anduin who laid them out for her. Bumping the tip of the quill into the ink, she quickly began drawing. To the best of her abilities, she attempted to recreate the snake like figure eight with the jewel in its tongue and strange runic symbols along its skin. 

“Here,” She set the quill aside as she turned the page around and pushed it towards Matias. “This was what I saw on the sail,” 

“I don’t recognize these markings,” The Spymaster took the piece of paper as he carefully studied the drawing. “As for as I’m aware, no other nation as a sigil such as this,” 

“A secret organization maybe?” Anduin pondered as he cupped his chin, deep in thought. “Or a cult?” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time the Horde handled strange dealings with mysterious forces,” Matias set the paper down as he glanced between it and the Horde territorial side of Azeroth’s map. “Did Wiloh tell you anything else regarding the symbol?”

“Not much,” Schyuler shook her head as her eyes scanned the upside down map of Azeroth. She was feeling as if her world literally turned upside down ever since that encounter. “All she said that it was the symbol of home, and that I shouldn’t have left,” 

“Implying something happened that willed you to leave voluntarily?” Matias speculated. 

“That’s the problem,” Schyuler stated as she fell back into her chair in disarray, “I don’t even remember why I was on that ship in the first place,” 

“This is a good start, Schyuler,” Anduin reassured her, “Knowing one thing is better than not knowing anything at all. Sound familiar?” 

Schyuler’s cheeks flushed at the familiar line as she looked up at Anduin. That was what she had told him all those years ago on Pandaria when she first told him the story of how she washed up there. 

“Using my own words against me, eh?” She smirked in his direction as he playful shrugged his shoulders, his eyes rolled to the side. He really was adorable sometimes. “You’re right, Anduin, you’re absolutely right,” 

“I’ll take this and begin an investigation with our archives team,” Matias stated as he took the drawing from the table and began his walk around the war room. “If we find anything, you’ll be the first to hear it,” 

“Thank you, Spymaster,” Anduin nodded graciously in thanks as Shaw took his leave. 

“I suggest the Champion get some rest,” the Doctor prescribed. “It might do some good,”

“Thank you, Doctor, I can take it from here,” Anduin watched as the doctor gathered his belongings and left the room. The king offered Schyuler his hand, smiling, “Allow me escort you to your room?” 

“I don’t mind that at all,”Schyuler returned the smile as she took his hand. “If you’re sure it’s okay,”

Anduin pulled her up from the chair and brought her close, taking her hand and wrapped it around his arm to have her lean against him for support as the pair left the room and out into the halls of the keep. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“A little bit better,” Schyuler sighed softly. “Talking about it seemed to help. What do you think it all means, Anduin?”

“I don’t know, but hopefully Matias can help shed some light with the archivists,” he sounded hopeful as they rounded a corner and walked by a pair of guards stationed in that area. 

Schyuler could sense strange looks coming from them. She didn’t glance back their way, but could feel their stares on them. Was it because she was with Anduin? Closer to him?

She had heard a while back while she was out running a few quests for Stormwind’s Adventurer’s Guild, Genn had brought up the possibility of Anduin finding a wife in order to secure an heir. While Genn meant well wanting to protect the Wrynn family’s future after Varian’s sudden passing, the whole idea seemed so sudden. 

She wanted to ask Anduin if he was feeling alright since then, but knew it was a touchy subject and didn’t want to seem nosey or annoying. Anduin’s love life was his business, something so incredibly personal to him. If he wanted to talk about it with her, he’d bring it up himself and she wouldn’t force it on to him. 

Schyuler paused for a moment, waiting until they were out of earshot of the guards before speaking, “Anduin, are you sure this is okay?” 

“You mean me walking you back to your room? Schyuler, of course it’s okay, you weren’t feeling well,” Anduin reassured her as they neared her door and she slowly pulled away from his arm. 

“I know that, I mean with me being so. . . close?” She elaborated, her finger tips slipping to hold his hand. “I’m sorry, I sensed one of the guards staring and I felt a little self conscious,” 

“Let them think what they want, Schyuler, but I don’t mind it at all,” he reassured her, his hand squeezing her own affectionately. “I enjoy your company. I always have,” 

“. . . You’re a good guy, you know that?” She smiled softly at him. “And a good friend,”

“Get some rest, Schyuler,” Anduin smiled at her as he gently pulled his hand away, opening the door for her as she waltzed inside. “I’ll stop by to say hi after tonight’s patrol?”

“Sure, up for a few rounds of Hearthstone?” She asked.

“Don’t you mean a few rounds of me beating you in Hearthstone?” He teased with a grin. 

“Hey! I’m getting better!” She protested with a snort. 

“Sleep first, then we’ll talk,” Anduin ordered as he shut the door behind them. 


	11. No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schyuler can't get Wiloh and that emblem out of her head, as the Horde takes the Alliance by surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I did not accidentally share the same chapter twice, nooo totally not no. . . but as an apology this ACTUAL new chapter is a tad longer now :D )

Ever since the Fourth War began, Schyuler hadn’t gotten a decent night's sleep. Then again, who did? She tried to put her mind at ease and slowly drift off into a deep slumber. But everytime she felt the subconscious pull of sleep begin to claim her, she found herself on that boat again.

_ The rain soaked her clothes and skin as she looked about, terrified as the crewman worked tirelessly to maintain control of the ship in this blasted weather. The floorboards were slippery as Schyuler ran to the edge of the ship, peeking over to see the crashing waves push against the hull of the ship.  _

_ The crackling of the lightning startled her as she jumped back, falling over as she desperately tried to steady herself. She clutched onto her blanket for dear life. She didn’t remember where she had gotten it or where it came from, but she felt a sense of safety with it wrapped around her torso.  _

_ “Schyuler!”  _

_ She turned around to see a man dressed in a high ranking sailor suit stomp towards her, trying to push through the rain. When he was near, he reached for her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “It’s not safe for you up here! Get down to the Captain’s Quarters!” _

_ “Lieutenant!” The Captain cried out from the steering wheel of the ship as he pointed out something in the distance.  _

_ Schyuler and the lieutenant looked out to see a massive wave of water charging towards the ship. With its massive size, she could already feel the ship beginning to curve on its side.  _

_ “Brace for impact!” He shouted before grabbing onto Schyuler and held on to her for dear life as he glanced down at her and whimpered softly. “I’m sorry, child,”  _

_ Her eyes widened as she watched the wave draw closer and closer towards them. When she felt the ship start to curve on its side and notice the water pick up as extra large water droplets rained down, she shut her eyes and pressed her head into the torso of the lieutenant.  _

_ Darkness quickly followed. She couldn’t breathe, the sea salt water had filled her lungs and then she hit something hard. . . yet soft. Her head was spinning. She wanted to wake up. But no matter how hard she tried, her body wouldn’t move. Schyuler could feel herself screaming, but she didn’t physically react.  _

_ Her chest burned suddenly. As if she had been getting punched there multiple times. Her vision turned white and as she began to open her mouth, her lungs sparked like a fire as her eyes shot wide and puked out salt water. She immediately turned to her front side, spewing out the remaining water as she coughed uncontrollably.  _

_ “Are you alright, little one?” A voice gently called out to her as she felt a large hand on her back.  _

_ Schyuler barely had the energy to keep herself pushed up from the sand, much less turn her head. Slowly she glanced over to notice thick black fur, he gaze grazing down the arm to see a giant bear, coating in a mix of black and white near her with piercing emerald green eyes.  _

_ “Ren?” She gasped.  _

_ “Schyuler, what’s wrong?” He asked.  _

_ He repeated her name again, only this time it sounded as if there were two voices. It grew louder as her ears started to ring. Schyuler closed her eyes, trying to shake away the pain from her head.  _

_ “Schyuler?”  _

_ She opened her eyes and glanced over to see Anduin sitting next to her. Only. . . he looked different. He was younger, and wearing that silly headband around his forehead that he wore when he was. . . a prince.  _

_ “Schyuler, are you alright?” He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Are you haven’t second thoughts?”  _

_ “Seconds thoughts about what?” Schyuler asked cautiously.  _

_ “Coming with me to Stormwind?” He clarified. “The Horde are taking over Pandaria, it’s only a matter of time before they find us,” _

_ Schyuler’s head shook vigorously before raising a brow at the boy. “What did you just say?”  _

_ Loud drums ran overhead as Schyuler turned and looked out over the large cliff the pair stood on that overlooked the entire continent. Horde warships could be seen on the shore and most of the continent was painted red with flames torching trees and villages. Schyuler could hear screams, the pain and suffering of innocent lives.  _

_ “No, this. . . this didn’t happen,” Schyuler trembled at the sight as she looked back at Anduin, pointing down at the gruesome scene. “This shouldn’t be happening!” _

_ “You think Pandaria solely allied with the Alliance?”  _

_ Schyuler froze before turning back to see Wiloh standing at the edge of the cliffside. She just stood there, staring menacingly with her green eyes as her scarf blew in the harsh winds, the snake emblem glowing a bright green.  _

_ “Schyuler,” Anduin called out to her, but once she met his gaze, he was now present day Anduin, dressed in his armour. “You need to wake up,”  _

_ “Anduin?” Schyuler rose a brow at the boy as she took a step forward before the pounding in her head returned as she reached up and clutched it almost immediately.  _

_ “Wake up, Schyuler!” Anduin yelled, his eyes narrowing down at her.  _

_ Schyuler hissed from the pain as she fell to her knees, trying to fight it. She glanced back at the symbol again as Wiloh stayed perfectly still. The snake emblem pierced her gaze and made a permanent space in her mind as it flashed itself before her repeatedly.  _

_ As Schyuler screamed, the jewel in the snake’s tongue morphed into an orange eye.  _

_ “SCHYULER!”  _

Schyuler gasped for air as she sat up in her bed. Her whole body was too warm, her back and forehead sweating uncontrollably. She threw the covers off and ran to open her balcony door, a guff of cold wind blew inside as she welcomed it gladly. A hand over her chest as she monitored her heart rate. 

She didn’t change out of her uniform when she fell asleep. Only tossing aside her vest for breathing room. 

It was now nightfall. A thick fog covered the water and outskirts of the city. She gazed up at the full moon in the starry night sky. Considering the hour, Anduin should be returning to the Keep from his patrol of the city by now. 

_ Anduin. . .  _

_  
_ The pounding returned, only this time it wasn’t coming from her mind, but her bedroom door. 

“Lady Schyuler!” A voice called for her. 

She marched over to open the door, revealing one of the King’s guards. “What is it?” 

“The Horde has broken into the city, miss,” the guard informed. “Two prisoners have been broken free from the stockades,” 

A break in? So soon after Lordaeron? The timing wasn’t right. Unless Lordaeron was a diversion? 

“Where is Anduin?” She asked. 

“He’s patrolling the streets with the SI:7 searching for the intruders, Lady Jaina is keeping watch at the harbour,” He answered. 

“Very well, I’ll join on the search,” Schyuler nodded firmly. “In the meantime, make sure none of the other prisoners try and escape during the chaos,” 

“Yes, Lady Schyuler,” The guard bowed quickly before running down the hall. 

Grabbing her vest, she sprinted for the stables to grab a spare horse. As she ventured from the keep and into the streets, Stormwind felt like a ghost town if it weren’t for all the guards lurking around. Red drones flew overhead, casting down red spotlights in hidden corners and alleyways. 

After crossing over nearly half of the city, Schyuler found Anduin with a patrol unit. “Anduin!” The king pulled the reins on Reverence as he looked over to watch her pull up to his side, two guards of the patrol pulling back to make space for her. “I just learned what happened,” 

“Did you see anything?” he asked.

She quickly shook her head. “Nothing,” 

Anduin turned his gaze to his men, raising his fist to signal them. “Remain alert. SI:7 has informed us that the enemy emerged near the Keep,” He met each of the guards gaze, each highly determined to catch the intruders. “They cannot have gone far. Your vigilance safeguards us all,” 

The patrolmen marched ahead, beginning their search as Anduin and Schyuler hanged back, their stallions marching slowly against the cobblestone streets. 

“Anduin, this breakin can’t be a coincidence,” She spoke quietly 

“You think this is connected with the Lordaeron Siege?” He asked with a perplexed expression on his face. 

“Think about it; With our main focus on recovering from the siege, this would be the opportune moment to strike,” She elaborated. “Do we know who sprung out?”

“Not yet, but Matias is figuring that out now. It won’t take long,” Anduin shook his head before focusing his gaze to the streets. “Sorry you had to find out like this. I wanted you to rest,”

“It was quite the wake up call. But it’s alright, Anduin,” The monk reassured him. “You know I’ll always help,” 

“Are you feeling any better from earlier?” He asked. 

“A little bit,” She nodded slowly. “It definitely helped clear my mind, that’s for sure,” 

But was it for the better?

There was a howl. It’s song echoed through the night accompanied with the chill wind that breezed by. 

“Is that--?”

“Maulers,” Anduin beat her to it as his eyes widened. “Genn must have found them!”

Schyuler followed Anduin through the streets as they followed the source of the howls to the plaza within the compounds of the Cathedral. Maulers were sprawled along the grounds, broken and beaten from what looked like some sort of fight. 

Genn ran towards them, a torch lit in his hand. “I have found them, my King! I will bring you their hides for a trophy!”

“Which way did they go?” Anduin asked quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time. 

Genn pointed out in the direction the Horde interlopers scurried off to. Schyulers eyes widened as she realized their route of escape. “They’re headed for the canals!” 

The pair raced down in that direction. The closer they got to the canals and the harbour, flames erupted to try and hide their tracks. Anduin led the way as they carefully maneuvered through the fires and entered the harbour. 

Schyuler could see the Horde running along the docks. There were five of them, Nathanos among them. For a moment, she thought that they were really going to escape. But she remembered one critical detail. 

The wind began to pick up as Anduin signalled for her to stop. She pulled over beside him as she watched the Horde carefully as the King rose his hand to grip Shalyemane’s handle as a precaution. 

Jaina emerged at the edge of the dock with a group of ice mages at her side. A gust of wind and snowflakes fluttered around her as she stalked towards them. “Surrender, and I shall return you to your cells where you belong. Then you will face the King’s Justice,” 

“Respectfully, we have a boat to catch,” Nathanos responded with a chilling smile. 

He rose his hand in the air, summoning a purple orb as it washed over him and the remaining Horde. Once the Alliance fighters realized what he was doing and began to charge, it was too late. Within the blink of an eye, they were gone.


	12. Past Hauntings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing the Zandalari is allying themselves with the Horde, the Alliance come to the conclusion that they need a naval power of their own to keep up.

Anduin had ordered a series of ships to scout the waters outside Stormwind to search for their missing prisoners. They couldn’t have teleported far with the spell Nathanos was using, so whatever ship they were safeguarding for their escape should have been close by. 

Schyuler didn’t really go back to sleep again that night. Even if she wanted to, the paranoia of returning to that strange nightmare kept her up. She thought about bringing it up to Anduin, but with the added mess to clean up with the break out, she was mentally exhausted from. . . everything at that point. 

The investigation would be a good distraction, at least until she felt like she could get her thoughts and these strange dreams under control. 

It was the wee early hours of the morning, and Schyuler was interviewing citizens on what they heard and saw during the Horde’s escape when she received a summons back to the keep. Someone had returned with news. 

The monk raced back to the Keep, sauntering inside the throne room as she fought back letting out a yawn. While she wanted to avoid another nightmare, a quick power nap sounded pretty good right now. Though a jolt of energy returned to her when she found Anduin with Genn, Shaw, and Jaina. “I came as quickly as I could,” 

The King flashed her a relieved smile when she drew near. “You’re right on time, Schyuler. Everyone’s here now, tell us what you have learned, Spymaster,” 

“Recently, Horde agents broke into the stockades and freed two Zandalari prisoners,” Shaw explained as he brought out a pair of quick sketches his agents were able to draw up based off the guards memory. “A princess, and a prophet,” 

“I’m aware,” Anduin nodded as he quickly glanced at the drawings before returning his gaze, “What of the eight warships we sent to pursue them?” 

“Only one returned,” Shaw answered grimly. 

“One? Was there some sort of ambush to cover their escape?” Schyuler asked as she gawked at his answer. 

“The survivors claimed they encountered strange and terrifying magic,” Shaw answered as he leaned against the warmap, as if mentally preparing himself to finish his sentence. “Along with a massive Zandalari fleet,”

“Impossible! It must be one of Sylvanis’ tricks,” Genn growled as he banged a fist against the table. “It has to be. . .”

“Can we speak with any of the survivors so they can share with us what they saw?” Schyuler questioned. 

A Zandalari fleet? When it came to its navy, The Alliance was unfortunately lacking in recent years. So if the Horde freed those prisoners in exchange for their fleet to join their cause, the Eastern Kingdom’s are going to be in a whole lot of trouble. 

Matias looked over to the side and waved someone over who sat at the side of the room. An Alliance soldier stood up and made his way over, and judging by his trembling mannar, Schyuler could sense that the man was still shaken up from what he saw at sea. 

Matias glanced over towards Jaina, “Perhaps you could help us see what this survivor has witnessed?” 

Jaina nodded with a shrug of her shoulders as she made her way around the table. “It’s a simple enough spell, provided the subject is cooperative,” 

“If it will help catch them, I’ll cooperate willingly,” He gulped nervously as he knelt down before the mage. 

Jaina stepped forward, her hands blue magical energy as she placed it gently above the man’s head. “Show us what happened,” She closed her eyes and began to focus. 

A bright light projected above the soldier’s head before displaying a grainy image. A long row of ships defending an island. Their cannons armed with flaming arrow spears shot out, soaring through the air like an asteroid raining down before each landed a direct hit on all but one of the Alliance ships. Each of the targeted ships went up in flames, sinking to the sea below. 

The projection vanished as the soldier gasped for air, sweat beading down his face as he regained his composure from the spell. Matias helped the man to his feet as Schyuler glanced between them towards Anduin. “They never stood a chance,” Her eyes poured sympathy into his. 

“If the Horde makes allies of the Zandalari, we won’t have the power to stop them,” Anduin stated with a grim expression, his hands leaning against the war table. 

“Then perhaps we should make allies of our own,” Jaina spoke up as she stepped closer towards the King. “My people command the most powerful navy in all of Azeroth,” 

“Kul Tiras,” Schyuler mumbled quietly as she found the island on the map. She recalled learning about it from her historical teachings with Anduin. Their navy truly was and still is a force to be reckoned with. But after what happened with the death of their last Lord Admiral, Kul Tiras left the Alliance. 

‘If I can bring Kul Tiras back into the Alliance--” Jaina started before Genn quickly interrupted. 

“Jaina, you’re the reason they left the Alliance,” He reminded with a small hint of concern. 

Jaina had helped lead her father’s forces that day. With the amount of lives that were lost in Tharamore, the Kul Tirans don’t exactly take kindly to Jaina’s presence anymore. 

“And dealing with that is the only hope we have in bringing them back,” Jaina argued. 

“I believe it is. . .,” Anduin sighed after a moment's pause. He nodded his head slowly, offering his aunt a hopeful smile. “I believe you can,” 

“Are you sure it’s safe for her to go back there?” Schyuler asked as she looked between the pair. 

“It will be difficult, and dangerous,” Anduin’s grip on the edge of the table tightened as he peered at the island on the map, worrying for his aunt’s safety. 

“Unfortunately there’s no other option, Schyuler,” Jaina reasoned with a shake of her head. She bowed towards Anduin. “I’ll return with the fleet. . . or not at all,” 

“Good luck, Jaina,” Anduin offered her an encouraging smile as the group watched Jaina take her leave. 

There was an eerie silence in the room as Genn glanced between the group. “Anduin, are you sure it’s wise for Jaina to go by herself?” 

“Of course I don’t,” Anduin sighed frustratingly as he vigorously shook his head. “But knowing Jaina, she’ll talk her way out of me sending back up,” 

Schyuler glanced down at the map, staring down at the large island of Kul Tiras. She tapped her fingers against the table, deep in thought as a spark of an idea ignited in the back of her mind.

“. . . what if I go with her?” Schyuler offered. 

“Schyuler?” Anduin spoke her name for clarification.   
“As the Champion of the Alliance, it would make sense for me to escort her and make sure she’s okay? If something goes wrong, I’d report back to you,” She explained. 

Genn hummed as he thought about the idea, glancing over towards Anduin. “It would certainly put me at ease knowing Jaina won’t be alone,” 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Anduin asked as he looked over towards the Monk. She nodded her head. “Very well, then. If you run now you should be able to catch up to her,” 

“We’ll see you with the fleet,” She smiled as she saluted her King before taking her leave. 

With the meeting adjourned, Schyuler ran to the entrance of the keep where a Flight Master was stationed with a griffin provided transportation throughout the city for members of Stormwind’s guard. She paid the Master her fee and as she watched her prepare the creature for travel, footsteps caught her attention. 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Schyuler turned to see Matias walking towards her. 

“Pardon?” She raised a brow at the Spymaster as he drew closer. 

“Been getting any sleep recently?” He asked as she crossed his arms over his chest. 

_Damn it_ , Schyuler cursed under her breath before meeting his gaze again. “Why?” 

“I’ve been monitoring you from a distance since our meeting yesterday, especially your behaviour since the break out. You may have fooled the others, but I could see your exhaustion when you entered the Keep,” He lectured as he stared sternly towards the Monk. 

He watched her and realized he knew she had been made. When she didn’t respond right away, Shaw sighed as he relaxed his arms. 

“Anduin is worried about you, Schyuler, and so am I,” Matias pleaded softly as he came to her side. “What is it that you’re not telling us?” 

“I. . . just feel like I need to get out of Stormwind for a while. So much has happened during the last few hours, and I need a little time to myself to figure this all out without feeling like I’m bringing everyone else down with me,”

She waited for Shaw to say something but he just stared at her, listening to her every word. She gulped, catching her breath before continuing. 

“. . . If there’s a chance,” Schyuler paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. “Maybe the archivists in Kul Tiras might know something about the emblem,” 

She glanced over at her boss, shaking her head with a sigh as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “So it’s not just about helping Jaina?” 

“Helping Jaina is my top priority right now, Shaw, I can assure you, I’ll do my digging after we secure the fleet,” Schyuler stated. 

“It won’t be easy, Schyuler,” He reminded. 

“I’ll keep Jaina safe, and gain the Kul Tirans trust for the Alliance, you have my word,” Schyuler’s eyes poured into his, begging him to understand. 

Matias stared intensely into her eyes as the Flight Master informed them that the griffin was ready for travel. Glancing between the pair, the Spymaster gave Schyuler one last stern look. “Promise me one thing?” 

“Anything,” Schyuler responded almost immediately. 

Shaw patted Schyuler’s shoulder like a father mentoring his own daughter, offering her a small smile. “Open up more to Anduin. You know he’ll do everything he can to help you,” 

“I know, and I will,” Schyuer agreed as she felt her heart flutter momentarily. 

Shaw stepped away from, motioning for her to go on a head. Schyuler climbed on to the griffin, waving goodbye to the Spymaster before the creature spread its wings and took off into the air, racing towards the harbour. 


	13. Kul Tiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Schyuler arrive in Kul Tiras, and the Monk discovers that there's more to the Lord Admiral's advisor than meets the eye.

Schyuler thought the rocking of the ship would help ease her for a quick sleep, but as the waves flapped against the hull of the ship, their crashes only reminded her of the giant wave crashing into her body. The only improvement was that now her body didn’t feel like drowning when she woke up. 

This was the third time she had woken up over the course of their journey, and it was decided that maybe that was enough sleep, at least for now. She didn’t feel  **well** rested, but rested on its own was enough. 

Sitting up in her hammock, Schyuler reached for her bag and pulled out her journal. Coming up on a blank page, she summoned a quill using a transmog spell that Jaina had taught her and began to write. 

**_“It’s been difficult finding sleep here at sea. It reminds me all too well of how I forgot my past in the first place, and everytime I shut my eyes, my mind sends me a harsh reminder. I’m hoping to find answers in Kul Tiras about the emblem, and what my involvement in leaving where the nation of that crest resides could mean. But first I must help Jaina Proudmoore convince Kul Tiras to once again join the Alliance, after they departed due to the loss of their soldiers in Theramore._ **

**_I’ve heard many stories about the Kul Tiran fleet, and Jaina’s family. Her mother. Katherine took over as Lord Admiral after the death of her father, Daelin Proudmoore. It’s quite clear we won’t be welcomed with open arms, and I fear for Jaina’s safety. All we can do at this rate, is hope,”_ **

Schyuler finishes the entry before drawing another quick sketch of the snake-like emblem, its runes and small jewel embedded eyes taunting her the longer she looks at it. It’s almost as if she could hear it hissing in her ear before she quickly shuts it. The hissing stops. 

“Varian, give me strength,” Schyuler muttered a quiet prayer. 

Her family on Panderia taught her that they sometimes prayed to their ancestors for good luck. She decided to adopt that, asking the Wolf King to help provide her the strength to see this all through. 

The chime of a bell caught her ear as she put away her book and grabbed her backpack. She marched out of the barracks and climbed her way up to the deck of the ship. Sailors raced about preparing the sails as off in the distance, Schyuler could see a city sprouting from the water banks, with mountains topped with frosted snow just beyond them. 

“Lady Jaina, we have arrived,” The Captain called as the mage emerged from her quarters. 

“Thank you, Captain,” Jaina nodded towards the man before she strutted her way across the deck to Schyuler’s side as the pair took in the scenery of the city. “Home again, after all this time,”

A giant cobblestone gate blocked their path, shielding the city from unwanted visitors. Red flags dawned the watch towers as an algae green paint tainted the roofs of the buildings. 

“Don’t think they’ll just casually open the door for us, will they?” Schyuler asked as she pointed out the giant gates. 

“They won’t let us get any closer to the keep. Once we dock, we’ll have to travel the rest of the way on foot,” Jaina explained as her eyes scanned the faces of the guards that patrolled the dock as the sails retracted. 

“Are you ready for all of this?” The Monk glanced over towards Jaina. 

“Returning to Bolarus has stirred feelings I thought I’d left - memories smoothed away by the years like stones in the tide. It all feels raw again,” Jaina shook her head as Schyuler could sense a clouded aura from her body. She was feeling conflicted, and sad. But some of her confidence still shined in the darkness as Jaina met her gaze. “I do not know how this will end, only that we must try,” 

“I’m with you, Jaina,” Schyuler offered her a reassuring smile. “Just say the word,” 

“I hope this works,” Jaina took a moment to compose herself before conjuring up a teleportation spell as the pair disappeared from the ship’s deck and reappeared on the docks below. 

They crossed a cobblestone bridge as Schyuler glanced up at the sky to see faint snowflakes flutter from above. Winter was almost over, the snow had practically melted almost in the blink of an eye back in Stormwind, but the harsh cold was ever present here. 

Three Bolarus guards on horseback came forward, blocking their path with spears. “Halt! State your business!” Their captain commanded. 

“I am Jaina Proudmoore. I have come for an audience with Lord Admiral Kathrine Proudmoore,” Jaina explained as she paused briefly to mentally prepare herself to finish her statement. “. . . My mother,” 

“We’re taking you to Katherine, alright,” The captain gawked as he snapped his fingers. Schyuler glanced back as two more guards emerged behind them, blocking their path back to the ship. “You will answer to her for your crimes against Kul Tiras,” 

“As you wish,” Jaina obligated. 

The metal gates opened as the guards formed a perimeter around the pair. Schyuler could feel the tension in the air as they began their march through the gateway and entered the city. Guards shouted at civilians to give way and clear a path. She could see the shocked and horrified looks on their faces when they saw Jaina, whispered and muttering. 

“I see the city guard is as disciplined as ever,” Jaina commented. “Father would be proud, and now they see me as a criminal,” 

The taunting and mockery of the civilians were almost too much to bear. Now Schyuler understood Jaina’s uneasiness. They looked at her as if she were a witch. 

“Murderer!”

“Traitor!”

Guard’s formed another perimeter, blocking the civilians from getting another closer as they neared the Bolarus keep. Giant torches hung on its walls, showering it with light as a beacon in the night sky. 

Civilians gathered nearby to watch the scene play out as the pair were surrounded by guards upon reaching the doors of the keep. The murmurings seized when the giant doors flew open and two womanly figures stepped outside. Lady Katherine Proudmoore dawned a beautifully crafted magenta trench coat with golden shoulder guards. A matching grey trousers and white blouse, her grey hair tied back in a braided bun. Her light blue eyes were cold like the sea. 

Her associate was a tad larger in size, her dark hair pulled back in a similar bun to Katherine, with some strands ironed into locks with two giant iron rings braided into them. She wore a black coat with golden embries and a fur collar around her neck. She wore heavy makeup along her eyes and lips and everything about her said ‘high maintenance’. 

“So, my wayward daughter returns to the kingdom she betrayed,” Kathrine snared as she didn’t hide the distrust in her voice. “Why?”

“I have come to ask Kul Tiras for aid on behalf of the Alliance,” Jaina stated. 

“The Alliance? Ha!” Katherine’s advisor scoffed at the notion as she stepped forward. “Where were they when we  _ begged _ for their help? When our husbands, our sons, and brothers were slaughtered at Theramore?!” 

“Do not blame the Alliance for my actions!” Jaina rebutalled. 

“So you admit it,” The advisor pointed a finger at Jaina. “You admit that you are responsible for the deaths of our men?”

“. . . I am,”

Schyuler could feel her blood boil as she clutched her fingers into tight fists. While she didn’t participate at Theramore, she couldn’t exactly make a counter argument. She didn’t witness the carnage, so who was she to speak. But she couldn’t just stand there and let this lady tear into Jaina. 

Schyuler took a steady breath before stepping forward. “Lord Admiral, as Champion of the Alliance, I have worked closely with Lady Jaina in recent years, and I promise you that she and the Alliance will do everything in their power to ease the suffering of Kul Tiras,” 

“. . . I do not doubt your strength, but promises can easily be broken,” Katherine spoke with a cold stare. 

It was as if she was impaled by those very words. Schyuler’s eyes widened, wanting to plead more to their case, but Jaina gently placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. It was clear their minds were made up. No matter what they said, they couldn’t be swayed. 

“Katherine, enforce our laws,” Her advisor stated as she glanced between the Lord Admiral and the two girls. “The punishment for treason is death,” 

Schyuler couldn’t do anything as Katherine walked towards Jaina, stopping mere meters away from her, an ice cold aura shrouding her body. “Do you accept the judgement of your homeland?” 

“I accept your judgement, mother,” Jaina answered quietly. 

Katherine glanced down, her eyes spying the anchor pendant around Jaina’s neck. She reached out, her fingers cupped it gently as she admired it briefly before trapping in her grasp and ripped the chain free from Jaina’s neck. 

The mage gasped at the action, feeling as if she had just lost a limb, a part of her very soul. Schyuler placed a hand on her shoulder and she could feel Jaina’s body trembling as Katherine turned her back towards her. She paused briefly before glancing back towards her. “You are no daughter of mine,” 

All they could do was watch as Kathrine stomped back towards the doors as they opened, inviting her inside. She looked over towards her advisor, “Ashvane, do what you will. She is nothing to me,” 

The Lord Admiral sauntered inside as the doors shut behind her. Jaina’s face hung low as two guards emerged from behind her, taking the mage into custody. Schyuler tried to reach for her, but was pulled back by another guard, with two more using their spears to block her way. 

“As for you, Champion of The Alliance,” Ashvane spoke as if poison dripped from her lips. “Do you have anything else to say for yourself?” 

Schyuler thought of the look on Jaina’s face. Even though she was already in as much trouble as she was, she couldn’t cause Jaina any more grief. From the looks of things, it didn’t appear the Kul Tirans would let her leave so easily. 

“No,” Schyuler answered slowly. 

“Good then,” Ashvane rose her hand and signalled the guards. 

Schyuler was suddenly struck in the back of her knees, dropping to the ground as the guards caught her arms and pinned them to her back. 

“What’s going?!” Schyuler gasped. 

“As the Alliance Champion, you will accept the punishment for their atrocities to our men on their behalf,” Ashvane almost smiled at the idea as she walked down the small steps and knelt in front of her. “Once the wayward daughter is out of the picture, your time will come. Until then, I know just where to hang you to dry. I won’t have the Alliance getting in the way of my plans for Kul Tiras,” 

“Whatever you’re planning, you won’t get away with it,” Schyuler growled as she glared daggers into Ashvane’s soul. 

“Oh sweet child, I already have,” Ashvane's smile sent a chill down Schyuler’s spine as she stood up and marched back towards the door. “Lock her up in the stockades!” 

Schyuler tried to struggle free from her captors but glanced up, watching as a guard rose the handle end of his spear and smacked it across her face. The monk saw stars before the darkness completely took over.


	14. Tol Dagor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of a new friend, Schyuler escapes Lady Ashvane's prison, Tol Dagor.

When Schyuler first awoke in her cell, her Alliance garb changed to a lowly prisoner top and shorts, she quickly realized just how much trouble she was in. Lady Ashvane had complete control over the stockades, the guards relentless in abusing their authority. 

They made it known very clearly to her whether she’d be eating in the mess hall or trying to get whatever sleep she could in the dead of night, Schyuler wouldn’t be getting out of here. Even if they would let her leave, it wouldn’t be because she made bail. 

As the hours turned into days, Schyuler grew increasingly worried for Jaina’s safety. She had no idea where they had taken her, or if she was even still alive. If one good thing came out of this, it was that now she wasn’t dreaming about the emblem anymore. 

With no way to warn Anduin and the rest of the Alliance leaders, Schyuler was at a crossroads. She needed to make a plan of escape, but how? The stockades were heavily guarded. It would take a miracle at this rate. 

So when Schyuler woke up early the next morning to see a man sitting on the bench of her cell, her heart stopped as her body froze. 

“Finally you’re awake,” the man sighed in relief, his dark ginger hair tied back in a pony tail as he smirked at her with his green eyes. 

Schyuler rose a finger in his direction as she cautiously walked towards him. “I don’t recall seeing you being thrown in here yesterday,” 

“Hope you had a nice nap. You’re gonna need your strength,” The man responded, completely brushing off her accusation as he stood up from the bench. “Having to carry you would have made this job far less appealing,” 

“Just who exactly are you?” Schyuler questioned as she sized him up, noticing he wasn’t wearing the prisoner garb nor the guards uniform. He wore a brown trench coat with black boats and grey trousers, two large belts wrapped around his waist with a plaid cloth underneath, matching brown gloves, shirt and a necklace with a gold pendant around his neck. Her shoulders tensed as she cracked her fingers into fists. “Give me one good reason to trust you,” 

The man quickly rose his hands up, waving frantically. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to get riled up now! I’m one of the good guys, honest! Well, I may not be honest when it comes to my work sometimes, but I can be an honest man every now and again,”

There was something about the way he was rambling on that peek Schyuler’s curiosity and encouraged her to believe that perhaps this man wasn’t an actual threat to her. She lowered her fists to her side as the man sighed in relief once more before branding a confident smile as he took a bow. 

“The name’s Flynn Fairwind, my client in Bolarus is paying me a king’s bounty to break you out of here,” Flynn introduced himself before he took a glance around the cell, inspecting it. 

“A client?” Schyuler blinked as she processed the statement before her eyes widened. “Did the Alliance hire you?” 

“The Alliance? No more of those men in blue have shown up since you and Lady Jaina arrived earlier this week,” he shook his head vigorously. “But I can assure you my client is a friend. A good one at that, and he wants to help,” 

“If you snuck in here, then you must know quite a bit about this place then?” Schyuler asked as she leaned against a cobblestone wall, glancing over as chalk marks counting the days riddled it from its previous tenants. 

“You, my friend, are incarcerated in Tol Dagor. Used to be a legit prison, ‘till the Ashvane Trading Company bought it. Now it’s Priscilla’s own personal fortress, filled with scums on both sides of the bars,” Flynn explained as he almost gagged at the mere mention of her name. 

“Ashvane? The Lord Admiral's advisor?” Schyuler gawked when Flynn nodded his head. She thought back to the woman that ordered her to put behind bars. “I knew there was something off about her during our audience,” 

“Thankfully it wasn’t hard for me to bribe my way into your cell, but we don’t have much time before the others realize something is amiss. We must make our escape, but not to worry! I have a plan!” Flynn proclaimed as he faced her, his back turned to the cell bar doors. 

“Alright, what’s your plan then?” Schyuler asked eagerly. 

“Ready?” He asked before he got into a steady stance. “Hit me,” 

Schyuler raised a brow at the man as her shoulders slacked in disbelief. “You must be joking,” 

“Come on, hit me!” Flynn commanded eagerly as he waved for her to come forward. 

Schyuler sighed through her nostrils as she pulled herself up from the wall and stood before him. “Alright,” She reeled back her fist and then sucked him right in his gut. 

Flynn could feel the wind get knocked out of him as he coughed before dramatically collapsing to his knees. “Oh, you brute!!” He faked a pleading look on his face as the footsteps of a guard could be heard. His expression quickly changed as he smiled, flashing her a wink before he toppled to the floor. “Guard, help!” 

“Hey! What’s going on here?” A guard emerged at the bars, snarling towards Schyuler as he noticed Flynn’s body on the floor. 

“He was getting in my space!” Schyuler quickly exclaimed a response as she glared down at Flynn. 

The guard reached over and unlocked the cage door as the bars cranked up into the ceiling before he stepped inside the cell. He didn’t realize Flynn springing up to trip him into Schyuler sucker punching him in the face before kicking him down to the floor. 

“Quick!” Flynn motioned for her to follow as they ran past a few cells, coming to the end of a hallway that had a lever switch built in to it. “Pull it!”

The monk reached and pulled the lever down, and mechanisms could be heard across the hall as one by one, each of the cell bar doors opened. 

“Prison break, boys! Give them hell!” Flynn cheered. 

The guards looked completely beside themselves as the other prisoners emerged from their cells, attacking their abusers. It was causing mass hysteria that the other guards in the corridor didn’t even notice their presence anymore. 

“Not bad, Flynn,” Schyuler smiled impressively at the display.   
“Your gear should be in there,” he pointed out a cargo chest at the corner. “Grab your things and let’s pay the block warden a visit,” 

Schyuler dashed for the crate, opening it to reveal all of her belongings she had brought with her from the ship. Her uniform, helmet, gloves, and her bag that carried her journal. She had almost forgotten that she had brought it with her. Quickly slipping her garments on, her body flushed with a sense of relief as the familiarity of her clothes warmed up to her skin. 

“Got a weapon in your bag of tricks? Gonna need it to fight the Warden and his goons,” Flynn cautioned as the pair began their trek across the hall, spying the Warden guarding a doorway as two more guards rushed towards them, Fairwind bringing out two pairs of swords. 

Schyuler glanced over to Flynn with a knowing smile, “Don’t need one,” she stated as her fists began to glow the familiar purple light of Chi. 

Schyuler dashed forward, summoning her whirlwind as she flew right passed the two guards. She caught herself in a kneeling position before spin-kicking one guard to the floor, her foot stepping onto his chest before firing a chi blast at the other guard, their body colliding with the wall behind him. 

“By Gods, you’re absolutely splendid!” Flynn gawked at her prowess. “Are you single?”

“I’m not currently in the market,” Schyuler answered with a snort. 

The crack of a gunshot caught her ear as Schyuler plunged herself to the floor, just barely avoiding a speeding bullet that exploded upon impact at the back wall. The warden carried a repeater pistol as he aimed it in their general direction. “No one escapes on my watch!” 

“Could use a hand with that one,” Schyuler looked over towards Flynn who had already begun to run forward. 

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Flynn replied. 

Together the pair ran for the warden. He fired two shots, Flynn quickly deflected them with his blades. The bullets exploded just a second after bouncing off his swords as he quickly ducked to avoid the blast. He reached out catching Schyuler’s foot and hoisted her up into the air. She shoved the Warden down hard to the floor and knocked him out with a blunt to the head. 

He dropped his weapon, a mechanism breaking off as it began to spark uncontrollably. “It’s gonna blow!” she yelled as both she and Flynn jumped and ducked away from the Warden’s body as the weapon exploded. 

The pair emerged from the floor to see the Warden’s body covered in ash. Flynn sauntered over and quickly rummaged through his pockets. “Damn! The keys are ruined. That was some insane firepower!” 

“The gunpowder he was using, there was something. . . off about it,” Schyuler mumbled as she examined his ash covered body. 

“Just what kind of powder is it?” Flynn glanced around to see the Warden’s office space, and a whole bowl was filled to the brim with that exact powder. “Hey, I’m gonna grab some of that!”

The powder shimmered a golden glow with a mixture of blue and white sparkle. As Schyuler watched Flynn gather it in a pouch, she quickly realized where she had seen it before. 

“That’s Azerite--!” she gasped, recalling the memory of the powder being used to burn Teldrassil. The imagery of the World Tree being turned to ash was a horrible recollection as she shook it away from her mind. “Flynn, be careful with that stuff!” 

“I don’t care what it’s called, I know what I’m doing,” The vigilante scooped up one last chunk of it before tying the small pouch shut and shoved it in his pocket. “Come on, I do know of another way out,” 

Following Flynn through the cell blocks, they cruised through the havoc of prisoner breakers exchanging blows with the other guards. Flynn forced one of the doors open that led to a downward stairway. The two jogged their way down and ran across the bottom hall to find another locked cell block gate. 

“Don’t suppose there’s another key somewhere?” Schyuler asked after trying to force it open. 

“Maybe we can blow the lock,” Flynn’s eyes sparkled at the idea as he pulled out the pouch and opened it, handing it towards her. “Here, sprinkle some of the powder on it,” 

“Only if you’re sure,” After a moments hesitation, Schyuler grabbed a pinch of the powder as she sprinkled it onto the lock. 

“Now for a little spark. . .” Flynn whipped out a match, lighting it as he tossed it towards the lock. It collided with the powder coated lock. When the powder began to spark, she reached for Flynn as the pair anxiously moved away, “Carefull--!”

There was a loud ‘BOOM’ whilst covering their faces to shield them from the blast as the gate blew apart. Schyuler held her ground as a bug gust of wind from the blast tried to shove her to the floor, Flynn on the other hand toppled back, vigorously shaking his head as he examined the aftermath. “That stuff packs quite the punch!”

Schyuler helped him up before the pair continued their run down the hall, making a turn as they entered the prison’s sewage room and it was crawling with alligators. With the chaos on the upper floors, it was disturbing them and they decided to take their anger out on the guards stationed there. 

The pair did their best to get by. There were a few close calls with the ‘gators jaws snapping a little too close to their feet. One guard tried to get in their way, but unfortunately, it was either them or him. The guard charged for Schyuler as she rolled onto her back, caught the guard and threw him away from her and into a pile of alligators as she pulled herself up to her feet. 

“This way!” Flynn motioned for her to follow him as he led her into a sewer tunnel. 

Trash, litter, and more unpleasant debacles stained the tunnels as they tried to fight off the stench, being mindful of the rats that scurried by. “Ugh, it smells like a freebooters hammock in here!”

“You were the one that said to go in here,” Schyuler coughed as she tried to hold back a gag as she caught a whiff of something that shall not be named. 

“Something touched my leg!” Flynn screamed suddenly as he jumped onto Schyuler as if to anchor himself. 

“Whoa--!” Schyuler stumbled and nearly fell into the sewage as she shot a glare towards Flynn who began to laugh nervously. 

“Sorry, it was just my other leg. . .”

“If we don’t get out of this alive, I might kill you,” Schyuler growled as she pulled herself free from his grasp, trying to keep her composure. “Which way?” 

The shouting of more guards coming from the opposite end of the tunnel caught their ear as they briefly glanced back before Flynn took the lead, pointing at another tunnel entry way. “This way,” 

Schyuler continued to follow him until finally they found the light at the end of the tunnel, literally. Gasping for air, Schyuler took it the muddy swamp like scenery, happy at least to see something other than a prison cell. 

“You there! Stop!” A voice shouted as a lone guard emerged from one of the hills, pointing his spear at the pair. 

“Seriously?” Schyuler sighed tiredly as she could begin to feel her legs begging for rest. 

“Don’t worry, I got this one!” Flynn exclaimed bravely as he stood in front of her, weapons drawn towards the guard. 

The ground shook beneath their feet as a hole gave way behind the guard. Schyuler and Flyyn watched in disbelief as a giant insect crawled its way out, took a bite out of the guard and dragged his body back into the earth. Flynn had a look on his face as if he had witnessed someone murder his puppy. 

“Yeah, I’m officially done with this place,” he gawked.

“That makes two of us,” Schyuler agreed.

“Come on, our ride for us should be waiting at the beach,” Flynn patted her shoulder before jogging a head, leading the way through the swamp. 

There was a small clearing that led out to the open water. A lone wooden boat with a lantern was waiting for them. Inside stood a young female with short black hair in a bob cut. Upon laying eyes on them, the girl waved her hand to signal them. “Flynn, over here!”

Schyuler and Flynn ran to the boat, helping in getting it to drift into the water before climbing in. The girl took one ore while Flynn grabbed the other, allowing Schyuler to sit on the bench at the end of the boat. She sighed tiredly, being incredibly happy for once to just sit down.   
  
“What is going in there?” The girl asked almost terrified as she glanced back at the prison, “It sounds like you started a riot!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Flynn responded with a smug smirk on his face. “But I think we finally found some dirt on Ashvane. A new gunpowder, unlike anything I’ve ever seen before,” 

Schyuler thought back to how the powder reacted to the metal. Had the Kul Tirans never actually heard of Azerite? It was as if they were living under a rock! The Horde had mountain loads of this stuff when they invaded Teldrassil. 

Wait. . . Could it be possible that Ashvane made a deal with the Horde?

“Oh, and I rescued the target, of course,” Flynn’s statement snapped Schyuler back to reality as he motioned his head towards the girl. “Crime-buddy, Taelia, Taelia, crime-buddy,” 

Taelia offered her a smile. “Pleasure to meet you, Miss Crime-buddy, you got a first name?”

The monk couldn’t help but laugh at the joke before she offered a smile in return. “Call me Schyuler,” 

“Wait, I recognize you. . .” Taelia peered her eyes closer towards Schyuler as she took a moment to examine her form before her eyes lit up. “You’re the Alliance Champion! You arrived with Jaina Proudmoure!”

“The Alliance, what--?! Cyrus didn’t mention that,” Flynn’s eyes widened as he shot a look back towards Schyuler. “I would have charged him double!” 

“You’re lucky he’s paying you at all,” Taelia quipped as she slapped his shoulder. “Now row!” 

“This Cyrus fellow, he’s the one that paid you to break me out?” Schyuler asked curiously as she looked over towards Taelia. 

“Let’s just say you’re not the only one that is suspicious of Ashvane,” Taelia smiled as she playfully waved goodbye to Tol Dagor as it vanished in the fog. “Welcome to Kul Tiras,” 


	15. Boralus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn and Taelia sneak Schyuler back into Boralus and meet with the Harbour Master, Cyrus Crestfall. But that's not all who joins in on the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Anduin is coming back very very soon!! That shall commence in due time :3

The boat ride back to Boralus was swift and silent. With the thick fog covering their escape, it was easy for them to slip across the lake back to the capitol city. Schyuler was thankful there weren’t any of Ashvane’s ships on patrol that night, otherwise they would have been in even more trouble than they already were. 

As Schyuler wanted to try and sleep it off during the remainder of the ride, she was too anxious to even shut her eyes for a second. When the fog cleared and they could catch a glimpse of the city through the sunrise coming up over the mountains, a wave of relief washed over her. They were safe, for now. 

“Here we are, Boralus Harbor. Aside from Proudmoore Keep, it’s the most heavily guarded part of the city,” Taelia spoke before glancing over towards Schyuler. “And the only place most visitors get to see,” 

“Oh, lucky me then,” Schyuler smirked in an almost half joking manner. 

She knows she shouldn’t laugh. If anyone else would have come, they’d certainly get a warmer welcome, and not be thrown into a dungeon for being remotely associated with the daughter of the Lord Admiral. 

The small row boat entered the harbour, and as they rowed passed the docking war boats that towered over them, Schyuler and Taelia noticed an extra ship in the dock. One flying familiar blue colours. 

“Another Alliance ship has entered the harbour,” Taelia took a moment to admire the craftsmanship of the boat. “Let’s hope they got a warmer welcome than you and Jaina,” 

“It must be Alliance soldiers or the SI:7 looking for me,” Schyuler realized as she properly met Taelia’s gaze, a worried look in her eyes. “I was supposed to report back to them about our audience,” 

“Let’s get you on over to Cyrus then,” Flynn took a quick moment to stretch, his stiff joints cracking from standing for so long. “Knowing the old man, he’ll know what to do next,” 

Passing by the remaining boats, Taelia found an open ferry dock as Schyuler caught a quick glance of the harbour. It was lively with merchants selling their wares and fishing boats preparing to travel on the open waters. 

Once their boat was tied, the three stepped onto the dock, hovering in the lower levels to avoid unwanted attention from any bystanders. Who knows who else could be working with Ashvane. 

“Thanks for the lift, Tae,” Flynn smiled at the young girl before waving them off. “I’ll run ahead and report to the old man,” 

The girls watched as Flynn ran on ahead before Schyuler glanced over to Taelia. Now that she could actually see her clearly and not through the fog, she realized that Taelia was not all that younger than her, perhaps they were the same age. Taelia rocked her black raven bob cut with matching black mascara and lipstick. Her outfit was a sleeveless armoured chest plate with a long sleeve white cotton shirt, green trousers with a utility belt tied around her waist with leather flaps on her sides and knee high leather boots. 

“Is it true that one can travel from Stormwind to Ironforge by some kind of underground tunnel?” Taelia asked suddenly. 

The question caught Schyuler completely off guard as the gears of her brain turned to process her question. “Uh, yes, actually, I haven’t used it myself, but I have seen it,” 

“That’s incredible! I’d love to see it someday!” Taelia smiled in awe at the revelation. 

Schyuler shook her head before raising a brow at the Kul Tiran. “Taelia, I fail to see the significance to that question,” 

“You looked like you were dozing off there for a moment during the ride back,” Taelia gently shoulder punched the Monk, offering a soft smile. “Had to figure out a way to wake you without scaring the living daylights out of you,” 

“Fair enough,” Schyuler chuckled quietly at the notion. “Tol Dagor doesn’t exactly have the best vacancy,”

“It’s hard to believe that the Lord Admirl would just willingly hand you and her daughter over to Lady Ashvane,” Taelia crossed her arms over her chest as the pair began to walk across the harbour slowly. She glanced over towards Schyuler curiously. “She must have had her reasons. . . right?” 

“I don’t know what the Lord Admiral must be or continues to be going through having lost her husband, so I can’t exactly speak on her behalf,” Schyuler responded. 

There was a stiff silence between the pair as they walked across the docks and entered the pier that overlooked the harbour plaza. Seeing the place with its citizens acting so lively helped raise Taelia’s spirits a bit as she glanced over towards Schyuler, offering her hand. “I think a proper introduction is in order,” 

The monk offered her a warm smile as she shook her hand. I’m Schyuler, Alliance Champion, member of the SI:7 and loyal bodyguard to his majesty King Anduin Wrynn,” 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Schyuler. I’m Taelia, member of the Proudmoore Guard and squire of Sir Cyrus Crestfall,” Taelia pulled her hand away as she saluted Schyuler firmly. She lowered her hand, motioning for her to follow. “Cyrus asked me and Flynn to break you out of Ashvane’s prison and get you settled here in the market, but he neglected to mention your Alliance title,” 

“He probably didn’t want to stirr any trouble should word get out he was planning a break in,” Schyuler pondered as she glanced about the market. “In his defense, any of the guards could be working for Ashvane,” 

“Don’t worry about the prison break,” Taelia waved it off casually as they passed by some food stands. She bought some apples and tossed one over to Schyuler who quickly caught it in her hand. “Here in the market you’re just another traveller,” 

Schyuler took a bite from the apple and was greatly reminded what good food actually tasted like. The food served in Tol Dagor was an absolute joke to lower morale for the prisoners, and it had worked flawlessly. She had to stop herself from completely devouring it as Taelia showed her around town. 

They passed by the counting houses and banks, local taverns and inns. They stopped at the Snug Harbour Inn for some drinks. “This tavern is my personal favourite. I spend a lot of time here pestering travellers to tell me their stories. Especially ones from the Eastern Kingdoms,” 

“Have you never been there before?” Schyuler asked curiously. 

Taelia shook her head solemnly. “Not since I was a little girl. After losing my mother, my father sent me to live here away from the war after the Scourge attacked Lordaron. He wrote letters to me to let me know he was alright. My father lost his life whilst fighting the Lich King and I’ve been living here under Cyrus’ care ever since,” 

“I’m sorry about your father,” Schyuler’s eyes poured towards Taelia apologetically as she gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “I have a. . . similar idea to what that’s like,” 

“I appreciate your condolences, Schyuler,” Taelia smiled warmly. “It’s been a few years now. I’m starting to come to terms with it now. Anyways, it’s about time we met up with Cyrus and Flynn. They should be at the Harbour Master’s office by now,” 

The pair finished their drinks before leaving the tavern and continued their walk to the opposite end of the pier. The entrance to the office had a narrow hallway with six officers standing guard, with a stairwell leading down to the office space in the basement. Schyuler was following Taelia down the steps when the pair heard shouting coming from outside. 

“Do not engage them!” 

“What is going on?” Taelia cast Schyuler a perplexed look on her face before the pair jogged down and ran out the side door to the lower docks. 

“Stand down, don’t you know who that is?!” A large sturdy man, who Schyuler could only assume was Cyrus, was barking orders to a group of Kul Tiran guards. 

They had their spears pointed towards a group of Alliance soldiers who all stood in a protective ring around their commander. Schyuler laid eyes on the familiar brown trench coat, pale blue eyes and the snow white hair and beard, she caught herself from nearly tripping on her feet. 

“Genn!” She called out to him. 

For a moment everyone’s eyes gazed towards her. Schyuler could see a look of relief in Genn’s eyes, nodding firmly as his silent way of saying  _ I’m glad you’re safe _ . 

The captain of the Kul Tiran guard looked over to Cyrus, his hands shaking as he glanced between him and King Greymane. “But sir, Lady Ashvane ordered--” 

“Lady Ashvane?” Cyrus repeated as if he were lecturing a school boy who answered incorrectly. “Do you serve Lady Ashvane? Is that Lady Ashvane’s crest upon your shield?” 

“N-no sir,” The guard responded nervously as the others slowly lowered their weapons. 

“You serve Kul Tiras! You bear the Proudmoore crest, and you take your orders from me!” Cyrus stated proudly. “Now stand down and let them pass. We shall parley in my office,” 

The captain nodded swiftly as he commanded his troops to stand down. “Let them through!”

Schyuler and Taelia watched the spectacle grinning ear to ear. She was glad to know Cyrus truly was what Taelia and Flynn made him about to be. Someone who didn’t submit to Ashvane’s fear tactics, and most importantly, a friend.

The guards backed away slowly as the Alliance soldiers formed a protective line, allowing Greymane to pass by the Kul Tiran guards. Schyuler and Taelia stood to the side as they allowed Cyrus to walk past them, he greeted Taelia before making his way inside. 

Genn emerged with two of his personal guard, taking a moment to place a comforting hand on Schyuler’s shoulder. “Thank the light you’re still in one piece, Schyuler,” 

“It’s good to see you too, Genn,” Schyuler smiled happily as she returned the gesture. “Hope I didn’t worry you and the others too much. How is Anduin?” 

“As well as can be. He’ll be glad to know that you’re safe, on’t blame yourself for Ashvane’s actions. Did they hurt you?” He asked. 

“A bit of my pride, but otherwise I’m intact,” She nodded before she lowered her gaze, speaking softly. “I hope I can say the same for Jaina,” 

“Where is she? I thought the both of you would be together?” He asked as she looked about slightly concerned. 

“The Lord Admiral has sentenced her to death, your majesty,” Taelia explained as she saluted him before motioning for him to come inside. “We’ll quickly brief you on what’s happened,” 

Schyuler and Taelia led Genn inside, coming down another flight of stairs into Cyrus’s office space. A fireplace kept the room warm while maps riddled the walls. Below them was his work desk and across from him was a bar keep filled with food and other supplies. 

On the far corner of the room were a series of shelves filled with books and scrolls as his secretary worked quietly in the candlelight. Just across from them, Schyuler glanced over to see Flynn Fairwind cleaning against the wall on his side, his arms crossed over his chest. When their eyes met, he flashed the girl a wink.

“King Greymane, it is an honour,” Cyrus greeted as he stepped away from the fireplace and shook Genn’s hand. “You are free to remain in the harbour on my authority,”

“Thank you, Harbour Master,” Genn sighed in relief as he looked about the room.

Cyrus then glanced over towards Schyuler and offered her his hand warmly with a smile. “You must be the Alliance Champion. I’m glad Flynn and Taelia were about to get you out of that damn prison,” 

“The feeling is mutual,” Schyuler smiled as she graciously shook his hand. It was much larger in comparison to her small delicate fingers. “I’m glad to be in the company of friends,”

“What exactly has been going on here?” Genn asked.

“Taelia, prepare a full briefing for our guests,” Cyrus commanded as he glanced over at his squire. 

“Aye, sir!” Taelia saluted her commander before bringing out a map of Kul Tiras, setting it down on a giant table. 

As she got things ready, Genn looked over towards the harbour master. “Katherine Proudmoore turned us away and had her own daughter cast out as a traitor. Why would you help us?”

Cyrus scoffed a little at the question before he shrugged his shoulders towards the King. “Humour an old knight, would you?” 

Genn motioned for Cyrus to continue as everyone watched him walk towards the fireplace, resting his arm along the wooden frame as he stared down at the flames. 

“I was in a battle man years ago. I believe it was-- the Second War? Tough to keep them all straight. An orcish juggernaut struck our transport. Splinters from the gunnel ripped across the deck and tore into a friend of mine,” Cyrus grimmly shook his head at the recollection. “It should have been his ticket home, but he was stubborn. Refused to leave before the war was won. So he patched himself up and told the healer he was fine,” 

Cyrus slowly moved away from the fireplace as he walked towards an empty chair. He placed his hands on the headrest, glancing up at the group. 

“A few days later he woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. Infection had eaten away at his insides. My friend never saw another sunrise. By the time he asked for help, it was too late. Kul Tiras still bears the scars of the Third War. No one feels this more deeply than Katherine Proudmoore,” 

“You think Ashvane is trying to use that to her advantage?” Schyuler asked. 

Cyrus nodded firmly. “Her advisors have kept her blind to the infection that has spread throughout our kingdom. The land I love is falling apart. . . So, I’m asking for your help. Kul Tiras needs the Alliance just as badly as you need us,” 

“I see, then we shall prove to Katherine the same truth that I learned at great costs. . .” Genn stated. “In unity, there is strength,” 

There was this energy that coursed through the room. Schyuler couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she could tell Taelia could sense it too as she gently nudged her arm and whispered. “I’ve never seen Cyrus so fired up like this. Looks like we got some work to do,” 


End file.
